Musicality: Part 1
by RedDauntless
Summary: After coming to terms with their past, Soul and Maka must deal with the future of their relationship. Set in a slight-alternate universe.
1. The Mysterious Mister Evans

**Hello Readers! This is my first fanfiction I've ever had the guts to post on here. Just a few little things before we get started: This is part one of a three part series I've been working on for some time now. I already have the entire thing written, so it will probably all make it on here eventually. Also, because I wrote this before joining the website, there is one thing I should explain. Apparently when you copy and paste your document the italicized letters don't come out that way and you have to go through and redo the entire thing. Well...I don't really want to do that. Also, by slight alternate universe I mean SLIGHT. I use elements from both the anime and the manga, but mostly the manga. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Soul Eater manga and characters (c) Atsushi Ōkubo and Studio Bones**

All Original Characters you don't recognize (c) Me

PART ONE

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Mr. Evans

Soul tapped his foot repeatedly on the pavement as he waited for his partner, Maka, to get home. She now was having weekly dinners with her father, which Soul thought was nice for a change. In spite of everything she said about him, he could tell that Maka was aware that her father loved her. Soul sighed, thinking about the mission he was on. He was sweating through his black leather jacket all day. Today wasn't going to be cool.

"Hey Soul. Sorry I took so long," Maka said with a smile. "Papa wouldn't stop blabbering again so I had to...are you okay?" Soul snapped out of his daze.

"Who, me? Yeah, I'm fine." His partner plopped herself onto their cream-colored couch.

"You don't look fine," she said, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Maka," He cleared his throat. "Are you...doing anything this Sunday?" The question came as a complete shock. Maka sat up a little in her seat.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Soul shut his eyes and tried to act casual.

"We were invited to dinner," he spoke hesitantly. "6:00, Sunday evening." Maka cocked her eyebrow. It wasn't every day the two were invited to go somewhere.

"Oh, really? That's exciting! Who invited us?" The room was silent for a moment. The air whizzed around with a dull humming sound. Soul opened his eyes and sat up but didn't look at her. Letting out a big sigh, he uttered.

"My parents."

"Your...parents?"

"Yeah. I got this last week in the mail." He handed her a folded piece of paper.

"I've never even heard you talk about your family..."

"You don't have to go."

"No! I want to go!" She said cheerfully. Soul looked at her, half shocked, half annoyed. "I think it's wonderful that your parents still want to be involved in your life."

"I think it's stupid. And anyway, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to visit their place. Especially if..." His voice trailed off. One face bled into his mind as he shivered at the thought.

"Soul. You deal with my Papa on a regular basis. Your family couldn't possibly be worse than that, could it?"

"You shouldn't assume things. That's how you get disappointed." Maka's face churned into a distorted scowl.

"I'm going to have to find out for myself then."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to go, Soul!"

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"I want to meet my partner's family! I know absolutely nothing about your past, yet you know everything about mine! Isn't it time I learned?"

"I...I don't want you to meet them."

"Why?"

"I just don't! That's all. I would rather stick my hand in a blender than sit at that stupid awkward dinner table! You don't know them like I do."

"But Soul..."

"I'm telling you it's best to just forget the whole thing! I promised my mom I would ask you, but really it's a bad idea. I'll just tell them you're sick or something. Or better yet you got injured in battle, that'll get you off the hook for a few weeks."

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?! Why can't you just let me come see your family once? Please Soul. I feel like I know absolutely nothing about you!"

"You didn't care so much when we first met!"

"But it matters! I have a right to know the people you grew up with! It will only make us stronger!"

"I don't want you to go."

"But..."

"You're not going, Maka!" His outburst struck a chord with her. She sat down trying to suppress her anger.

"Why? Give me one good reason." Soul was still.

"Because...if you do, nothing will ever be the same between us. No matter how hard you try to stay the same, your opinion of me will change. And that's not cool."

"I thought you were over being cool." Silence. "Come on, Soul. It's just dinner. How bad could it be?" Soul stood up and made his way over to his bedroom.

"Bad," he whispered as he shut the door behind him. He knew he would have to fight hard for her to listen to him. Maka fiddled with her fingers. What was Soul's problem? Was his family really that horrible? She didn't think so. Nobody really likes their parents. It was probably just him being obnoxious. Still...his resentment for them seemed to be rooted in something deeper. The door creaked open and Soul stepped out. He glared at Maka for a long time before speaking. "We'll need to go shopping, get you something suitable to wear." He watched as Maka's face brightened up with a grin from ear to ear. Her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Really?! You mean it?" She asked running towards him to give him an embrace. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a perfect fit. Soul stiffened his body before rolling his eyes playfully.

"But you're cooking and doing the dishes all next week."

"It's a deal!" At last, Maka thought, I'll finally be able to meet Mr. and Mrs... "Hey Soul? What is your real last name anyway?"

"Evans." The word brought a chill down his spine. "Soul Evans."

"Cool," she said. He grimaced. No Maka. Not cool at all.

"Whoa! Are you seriously going over to Soul Eater's house for dinner tonight, Maka?" One of the girls in Maka's class asked. She smiled excitedly.

"Crazy, right? Soul never talks about his family. Then all of the sudden one day we're invited over for dinner. Probably as a congratulations on becoming a Death Scythe, huh?"

"It's strange. No one knows anything about who he is or where he comes from. You're his partner and even you don't know everything about him."

"It sounds suspicious to me."

"Let's all calm down now," Tsubaki entered the room. Her long black hair tied perfectly in a bun. "Are you ready to go, Maka? Black Star and Kid are at the arcade so we can have time to get you ready."

"Right." They said goodbye and headed down the street to where Tsubaki lived. "Hey Tsubaki..."

"Yes?" Maka looked down at her feet as they walked.

"Do you know anything about Soul's parents?" She looked startled by the question, but simply smiled in her cheerful way.

"No. Not even Black Star really knows what happened between them. He just said that Soul is really sensitive about his home life so he doesn't talk about it much. Why? Are you nervous?"

"Soul said he didn't want me to go tonight, but I insisted. It'll be rough, but I feel it's necessary. There's so much I don't know about him, even though he's my weapon. He's so mysterious and to himself when it comes to his past. It bothers me a little."

"Just one dinner won't be so bad."

"Also, he said...after tonight I won't view him the same way. I wonder what he meant by that."

"I'm not sure." They arrived at Tsubaki's house and went directly up to her room. When they got there, Liz and Patti were already there. Maka jumped.

"What are you two doing here?" Maka stuttered.

"Makeover time!" Patti exclaimed as Tsubaki lead a shocked Maka into the room.

"Kid told us you were going to Soul's Parents' house for dinner. That's a big deal. So we decided to help you out!" Liz explained. "First impressions are always important! You don't want to screw this up, Maka!"

"Don't worry," Tsubaki said sweetly. "You're already beautiful so we don't have to do much."

"So here! Put this on!" Liz shoved the black cocktail dress into Maka's hands as Patti lead her to the bathroom to change. Liz unraveled her lipstick almost menacingly.  
"You're not leaving here until you sparkle!" The other girls backed up nervously. Liz was quite scary when it came to looks.

Soul stared at himself in the mirror in Tsubaki's bathroom. His sharp black suit and red tie made him look much more sophisticated than he actually was. But despite his dashing appearance, his face was twisted into a distasteful frown. It didn't matter how good he looked, he was going to see his parents again after 2 years. And what was worse, this time he couldn't protect Maka from the truth. She would eventually discover everything about his past, everything he did and resented. Soul growled. Whatever happened that night, he would remain by her side. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Soul?" It was Tsubaki. "Soul, are you almost ready to go? Kid says he will give you two a ride in his car so you wouldn't have to take the motorcycle. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, hang on." Soul straightened his tie and checked himself in the mirror one last time. Perfect, he thought. I look just like an Evans. He opened the door revealing not a shy, sweet Tsubaki, but a bubbly excited Patti.

"Sh! No peeking!" she exclaimed placing a finger over her mouth. "Maka! Come on out." A muffled voice came from up the stairs.

"Oh...okay," the voice quivered.

"No! Maka!" Another louder voice came booming out. "You're not done yet! Your blush isn't the right shade! I need to finish curling your hair! Please! Maka!"

"Liz! I'm fine! It's just dinner." The door swung open as the girl stepped out. Soul had to take a double take. Her hair was no longer in their usual pigtail form, but fell elegantly down from her head, framing her face. Some strands of her hair were curled but most of it looked natural. Her dress was a simple, black dress but it had a nice flair that fit Maka's personality. But that wasn't what Soul was looking at. No, what he couldn't get over were her bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle with innocence. "Do you think this is nice enough?" The boy cleared his throat.

"Yeah. It's perfect," he said trying not to daze. This wasn't going to be a fun night, he reminded himself. It didn't matter how nice Maka looked with her hair down.

"Great! Let's go then!" She took hold of Soul's wrist and whisked him out the door. Tsubaki and the other girls giggled. Perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as Soul was imagining it would be. Only time would tell.


	2. He Plays The Violin

Chapter 2: He Plays the Violin

Maka stood outside the large door in complete and utter bewilderment. The house was less of a house and more of a mansion with 4 pristine white floors and a stucco walling. There's no way, she thought. A man in a black and white suit came to the door and opened it wide. He was a tall, burly man who made Maka feel fairly intimidated.

"Good to have you back, Master Soul," he said barely moving his lips or face from its initial stern position. Maka bit her lip.

"Travis, don't call me that. Seriously, how many times to we have to go over this?"

"Of course, Master Soul. However your Mother and Father still consider you a member of this family, therefore I must address you formally." Soul rolled his eyes. Travis's gaze darted over to Maka. His eyes softened. "And who might you be?"

"M-m-a-" She tried to form the words, but he was so big...the house was so big... why had Soul never told her that his family was so well off?

"This is my partner, Maka Albarn. She's cool." Travis smiled and bowed his head a little taking her hand, which annoyed Soul.

"Pleasure, Miss Albarn." He turned to Soul. "The Master and Mrs. are expecting you in the foyer, Young Master."

"Thanks Travis. Come on Maka, let's get this over with." Maka followed her partner into the long pearling hallway. She had to work to keep her mouth closed. How was this even possible? Soul had always seemed like the laid-back casual type. Yet it seemed like the farther they got down the hall, the less comfortable Maka felt. Soul could tell too because he maintained a dark frown almost the entire way there. They finally arrived to a cracked door, Jazz music flooding the area. Maka fiddled with her fingers but Soul simply stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We're here." Maka couldn't keep herself from shaking. "You don't have to be nervous okay?" he said flashing a sharp smile her direction. "No matter what happens tonight, you're still my partner. That doesn't change."

Maka looked up at him with a confused stare. What did he mean by that? Of course she wouldn't stop being Soul's partner after one evening with his parents. She gulped. Were they really that horrible? With that, he opened the door for Maka, allowing her inside. Wow, she thought. He's really on his best behavior tonight.

"Mother? Father? I'm here with Maka," Soul called out into the room. The music stopped playing as a beautiful woman with white hair and crimson eyes popped up behind the piano.

"Soul! How wonderful to see you!" she came and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look at you! You've grown so tall!" No way! Maka thought. That woman couldn't be Soul's mother. She doesn't look a day over 20! The woman smiled and caught Maka's eye. She watched as her face lit up and she made her way over to the trembling girl. "You're Maka I take it?" Maka nodded sheepishly. The woman gave a warm smile. "Oh Soul, she's adorable! It's so wonderful of you to come visit our humble home! Please make yourself comfortable." Maka looked at the golden statue of a sax player in the corner of the room, then at the grand piano. Humble?

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Soul turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He gave him a half-hearted smile.

"It's just me." They stared at each other for a while not saying much of anything. The man had a hard face, but was soft on the eyes. They weren't red like Soul's, they were a bright blue.

"Father," he stated. "This is Maka, my Meister." The man took a long hard look at Maka, then smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. I must admit though, you aren't exactly what I expected." She couldn't tell if it was relief or disappointment that his words were laced with. Soul shut his eyes to hide his furious expression.

"What exactly did you expect, Father?" Soul muttered under his breath. It was a rhetorical question. Soul knew exactly what his father was expecting.

"I guess people can surprise you, huh?" he grinned. Maka giggled awkwardly, breaking the silence. The woman came over and grabbed her hand.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? You're the girl who turned our Soul into a Death Scythe! You must be very smart to do that!" She turned and ran to her son, hugging him tightly. "Oh Chester! I can't stand it! Our little boy is becoming a man!" Soul awkwardly accepted his mother's handling.

"Stop it, Sandra! Soul's an adult now, right my man?" He slapped him firmly on the back. "So stop treating him like a child!" Soul's mother released her grip with an embarrassed smile.

"Maka dear," she said turning back to the uncomfortable girl. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house while Soul has a chance to get reacquainted with his Father?"

"Oh, Okay," Maka said shyly. She didn't really want to leave Soul, and by the look of things he didn't her to leave either. But she followed Mrs. Evans out the door anyway, leaving the two men alone in the foyer. A tour? That'll take weeks. Soul's father sat down in his chair and lit his pipe. Soul continued to stand.

"I must admit, Soul," he finally spoke. "I truly was startled when I saw you picked a girl like that as your partner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul growled.

"It's just, from past experiences I thought you would have chosen someone a little more...voluptuous." Soul's cheeks burned.

"I told you, if I got a girl for a partner I would want one I wasn't physically attracted to. It's makes things a lot easier for battles."

"So you took advantage of a young girl instead?"

"No! You don't understand. Maka is different from all of those others."

"Wes told us you would say that." Soul cringed.

"Wes doesn't know anything about me." He was quiet for a second. Looking out into the distance, a cold shiver ran up his spine. "He's here, isn't he?"

"He wants to see you just as much as we do." Soul shook his head. That was a lie. His brother didn't care about anything he did. Not anymore. His father sighed. "Soul, why are you acting like this? He's your brother."

"I don't care!" he snapped. He took a breath to calm himself. "This is my life, not his. I'm happy with the way things are." That was the truth, he thought confidently. For the first time, in a long time, Soul felt like he belonged. Nothing was going to change that. Not even his perfect older brother.

***

"Am I interrupting?" a voice came from behind Maka.

"Soul! Don't sneak up behind me like-" she stopped cold. The man standing behind her wasn't Soul, though from her peripheral vision she couldn't tell the difference. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." The man smiled. His white teeth weren't pointy like Soul's and he was much taller. But other than that, they looked exactly the same. Maka turned bright red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. You're Maka, right?" Soul's mother put a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"This is Soul's older brother, Wes."

"Oh! I see. I can see the resemblance," Maka said holding her hand out to shake it. Wes took it and pressed his lips firmly against the back of her hand. Her face darkened.

"It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance."

"Ahem." Maka whipped her head around to see Soul leaning against the entryway, arms crossed. "Bennett says dinner is ready," he said not looking away from his brother. Maka nodded and nervously made her way to the door. Wes tried to follow them out, but Soul stepped in his path.

"I'm watching you," he said.

"Come on, baby brother. I was just being polite to your Meister. You can't be mad at me for that, can you?" Soul was silent. He turned around, still scowling.

"Maka," he called. The outline of a figure turned to face him. "Wait up." He caught up to where she was and gripped tightly to her hand. There was no way he was letting her get any closer than she already had. It would only end badly.

***

"I just love having the family together for dinner. It's been a long time."

"Yeah," Soul said as he stabbed his peas one by one onto his fork. He had not been looking forward to that evening. It wasn't that he didn't love his family. He simply didn't feel like he belonged there. But now that Soul was a Death Scythe, there was no choice in the matter. His family wanted to celebrate. It was fine, he figured, so long as his two lives never collided and no one ever found out. He sat staring at his brother Wes from across the table. His smarter, musically gifted brother. There was no denying that Soul was jealous of Wes for all of his accomplishments in music. His violin skills were fathoms better than any piano playing Soul could ever hope to do. There was just no competing. Normally dining with him was painful, but today was different. Tonight wasn't about Wes or his musical career. Tonight was about Soul and how despite all odds, he completed his goal and found the place he belongs.

"So Maka," his mother asked the girl. "What kind of music do you like?" She and Soul turned beat red. "We're really big music people here. But of course, you know that from living with Soul for so long."

"M-music?" She stammered. She knew this moment was coming. How was Soul's family going to react when they found out about her lack of musical knowledge.

"Yes!" his father's voice rang out like a brass bell. "You strike me as a Mozart fan. Don't you think she sounds like she would like Mozart, Dear?"

"Oh no! What makes you say that?"

"Mom...can we not talk about this?" Soul interjected.

"She's at the top of her class. Very orderly and old fashioned sounds like. She likes Mozart, right Soul? Or perhaps Bach would suit her best? Do you like Bach, Maka?"

"Well, I-"

"You haven't been paying attention to anything your son has been saying have you?" She turned to Maka and smiled. "Obviously Miss Albarn is a free spirit who is strong willed and talented. Surely something like a swing ballad or saxophone is more her style. Classy, yet has that punch, you know?"

"Guys...can we please not talk about this-" he protested. His mother didn't listen.

"Come on, Soul. What does she like?" she prompted. "You'll tell us won't you?"

"Maka doesn't like music." Wes stated from across the table. "Right Maka?" Maka blinked harshly, trying to hold back her embarrassment. The room was automatically silenced.

"You...don't like music?" Mrs. Evans sounded astonished. "But that's absurd! Everyone loves music!" The young girl suddenly felt exposed.

"It's not that I don't like it," she tried to defend. "It's just that I don't really understand it all that much. I've been trying to learn so Soul and I can have a better connection, but I can never have the same level of understanding he has." All eyes were suddenly on Soul. It seemed like the whole world was looking. He finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter. In the end, it's only the soul that matters. Right?" And with that he got up and left the table.

"Soul!" Maka tried to call after him, but he put a hand up in protest.

"I'm sorry. I need to be alone for a while." She looked back at him worriedly, but she knew better than to go after him when he was acting like this. "Don't leave the table, okay? This place is easy to get lost in."

"Soul's right. It doesn't matter if you don't like music. All that matters is that you turned our boy into a Death Scythe!" His mother said cheerfully. "And for that, we are grateful." Maka smiled weakly, still concerned about Soul. She looked over at Wes, who was staring intently at her.

"H-how did you know I didn't like music? Did Soul tell you?" She asked. He chuckled to himself and grinned.

"Once, when you were first starting out as partners." The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet conversation, mostly about Maka's work as a technician and what school was like. Soon all of the food was gone, and Soul hadn't come back yet. Maybe I should go find him, she thought. But a hand came down and landed on her shoulder. She shivered. She looked up to see Soul's older brother smiling down at her. "Would you like to see something nice? I don't believe we got to finish the tour, did we?"

"Soul told me not to leave the table," she replied. Wes shook his head.

"What is there to be afraid of? You won't get lost if I'm with you." He reached down and grabbed Maka's hand. "I'll make sure you stay nice and safe."

They walked a while, Maka's hand free from the grip of Soul's brother. They strolled through a lavish lawn with high hedges and rich red flora all about. She couldn't help but smile to herself. What a beautiful place. Wes finally stopped in front of a tall, white building. There was gold plating on the door. A treble clef...she remembered from her studies. He turned to her and grinned.

"This," he said in Soul's cool-like tone, "is Ma and Pop's music room." He opened the door to the building with a small golden key. The room was a beautiful ballroom. Nothing like she had been expecting. Everything was white with beautiful gold trimming. "Soul doesn't know this place exists yet, but don't worry. He's a bit of a kill-joy anyway." Maka looked down at her feet nervously. Suddenly a soft melody hovered around the air. It was smooth and elegant, matching the style of the room perfectly. Wes held his hand out. "Do you dance, Miss Maka?" Her face was florid. "Soul must have taken you dancing before? He wan't bad on the dance floor from what I remember." She blinked. There was only one time when Soul and her danced together, when they were fighting Crona...with the black blood. She bit her lip.

"No. Soul doesn't like dancing and I'm not very good." Wes shook his head and grabbed Maka's hand, pulling her in close to him. He's smooth, she thought. Her heart began to pound.

"We'll see." He placed the hand that wasn't holding hers around her waist and the two-started to sway with the music. After what seemed like forever, Wes finally spoke. "You know," he practically whispered. "My brother is usually quite shallow. So when I heard he chose a girl to be his Meister, my first reaction was 'duh! Of course!'. But you..." He stopped dancing and looked deep into Maka's eyes. "You are not what any of us expected. It's a shame actually." Maka stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Maka, you are smart, talented and very lovely. You could be with any weapon in the world and you would have the motivation and drive to get through that. Soul doesn't have that kind of respect for people, though." He got quiet. "None of that really matters to him. I feel bad. He'll never truly respect you." Maka let go of Wes' hand and backed away from him, half hurt, half furious.

"I don't think you know him as well as I do, then. Soul's grown up a lot since we first became partners. It doesn't matter if he doesn't find me attractive. It's..." her mind switched back to Soul's words. "It's only the soul that matters."

"Look, if you were another one of those big-breasted bimbos he used to fawn over, then I would just leave it alone. But you're too good for that." He looked at her sternly. "Did Soul ever tell you why he joined the DWMA?"

"Of course! To become a Death Scythe so he could-"

"The real reason."

"...I don't understand."

"Don't you think it's strange how you've never met his parents until now? Why he doesn't use his last name? And me...you never even knew I existed until tonight, did you?"

"What does that-"

"He hates us. More specifically, he hates me."

"But why? You're all so kind."

"He's jealous. Soul grew up in a family of musicians. He loved music more than he loved the air he breathed. When he was a boy the music professor from the local college came to hear him play the piano. He was only 10. She said he was good, but he wasn't a prodigy like I was. He would never live up to the family's expectations. It broke his heart. So one day he decided he wasn't going to try anymore." Wes closed his eyes and sighed. "This place reminds him of his failure. And I remind him of his destroyed dream." Maka looked out a nearby window. She had no idea all of this was happening.

"Poor Soul," she whispered. "That must be why he never plays for us."

"Don't waste your breath," Wes snapped. Maka met his eyes again, astonished. "He joined the DWMA to run away from his problems instead of facing them head on. My brother has always been a coward." He folded his arms. He looked just like Soul when he did that. "He made decisions hastily and for stupid reasons, yet he still got exactly what he wanted. It pisses me off." Maka walked closer to him.

"Are you saying I was a hasty decision?"

"No. I understand exactly why he chose you." Maka's face swelled. Who did this man think he was? "At first I didn't understand why a shallow, dreamless boy would choose a girl with so much ambition and stubbornness who didn't have a d-cup bra size..." Her ears perked. "But the day he said he was moving in with you, it all became clear. You don't like music much, do you Maka?" She looked down.

"No. Not really. But I try to learn about it so I can understand Soul better. So we'll be a better team."

"You don't learn about music by reading books. Soul should have told you that."

"But-"

"Why would he want you to know that, though? The whole reason he chose you to be his partner was because you didn't understand it." Maka's eyes widened. No. That was wrong. "That's why it's a shame. You're better than this, Maka. You want to help him yet he's kept you in the dark for so long, it's pointless now."

"N-no. You're wrong!" she snapped, tears welling up in her eyes. "He chose me because our wavelengths matched! He would never-"

"He didn't want you to come tonight did he?" Maka froze. Her mind rewinded back to earlier that week. Soul had been adamant about her not going. And for what reason? His parents were kind, his house was beautiful. Suddenly, his words flew back into her mind.

No matter how hard you try to stay the same, your opinion of me will change. And that's not cool.

Was this what he meant?

No matter what happens tonight, you're still my partner. That doesn't change.

She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. This was unbearable. She felt heavy, like the world was crashing down on top of her frail breast-less body. It all made too much sense for her liking. Her knees buckled and suddenly could no longer hold the weight as she fell to the floor.

"Soul really is an idiot," he whispered. "If I had a partner like you, I would feel like the luckiest man in the world." Wes came down to meet her, sticking his lips right next to her ear. Her cheeks burned from his touch. "He treats you like a child, but you deserve better." He lifted her head until it was inches away from his. Maka was in too much of a shock to protest.

"Maka! Where are you?" a voice called interrupting the moment. Wes smiled standing up.

"If you ever want to be treated like a woman, I live on the other side of the river. It's a big white house, you can't miss it."

"Maka? Are you out here?"

"I'll give you some time," he said. And with that he disappeared through the back door.

"Maka!" Soul came rushing into the room. "There you are! What are you doing out here all alone?" Maka didn't move. She still couldn't breathe. No...she thought. It was a lie. It was all a lie. It had to be. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Maka stood up and clenched her fists.

"I thought I finally meant something to someone."

"What are you talking about, Maka?" She ignored him and continued.

"It's only the soul that matters...you keep saying that. But is that how you really feel?"

"Of course it is. Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"Tell me something, Soul," her voice quivered. "If I liked music as much as you do, would you still have picked me to be your partner?" Her eyes met his. They were fierce, on the attack. Soul flinched.

"Why does that matter now?"

"Answer the question!" She shouted. Tears started streaming down her face. "...would you?" Soul cleared his throat. He wasn't going to lie to Maka, but the truth hurt him just as much as it did her.

"Maka..." Infuriated, the girl stormed out of the room. Soul quickly followed suit. "Maka!"

"All this time...I thought you chose me because I was smart...or strong or, God forbid, you even liked me!"

"Maka! Hold on!"

"Stupid. You're all stupid! You're just as bad as Papa!"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?"

"You never let me listen to you play so I thought you were just shy! But really you're just...You're a jerk! That's what you are! A big fat jerk! I can't believe..." she stopped walking as the tears continued to flow. "I can't believe you used me."

"What? Who told you-" he shut up as soon as he asked the question. He knew exactly who. "I told you not to leave the table."

"Don't try to change the subject, Soul."

"I'm not changing the subject. This is exactly why I didn't want you to come!"

"Why? So I wouldn't find out the truth?"

"N-no! I don't get it! What does it matter why I chose you as my mistier?"

"It just...does!" She turned to face him, her eyes red from crying. "I spent weeks trying to learn about music, asking you to teach me...and you never did. And now I know why."

"Maka..."

"It didn't matter to you! You didn't want me to learn because it brought up those bad memories! And still you didn't tell me that's why you never played the piano! You never said that, Soul! I would have understood! But you wanted to keep me in the dark! You wanted to run away from your problems and you used me to do it! And that's not cool." With that she was off again, this time sprinting. Soul didn't scream or run after her this time. He didn't deserve her. But she was wrong, Soul thought. No, she was misinformed. He growled showing his sharp teeth. He walked to the front of the house and sighed. The door was swung wide open, the rug moved over two inches to the left and the corner was flipped. He was too late, she was gone.

"She just left." Soul's body shook with anger at the sound of his brother's voice. He glared devilishly at him.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Soul gritted his teeth as he spoke. "You couldn't let me be happy just this once?"

"She was holding you back, Soul. You could have been so much greater if you hadn't-" Soul fiercely grabbed the collar of his brother's dress shirt.

"Bastard! What did you say to her?"

"Only the truth."

"I could tear you to shreds right here if I wanted to! You don't scare me Big Bro."

"What makes this girl so special? You sure get defensive about her don't you?" he spat. Soul was quiet for a moment.

"She's not just my partner. She's my friend."

"Friend! Ha! Don't be ridiculous, Soul. An Evans can't afford luxuries like friends. Admit it. She's a pawn."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He clenched his fists tightly. "What's going on, Wes? Why are you acting like such a damn prick?"

"I discovered long ago that being kind doesn't get you anywhere in life. See Soul, that's what this world has to teach us. Power is everything." Soul's mouth hung down in shock. What was his brother saying? He never used to talk like this.

"Think about what you're saying. Losing yourself in madness or skewed reality won't give you right kind of power."

"Did your little Meister teach you that? Sounds about right. She's much weaker than she pretends to be." Soul growled.

"She doesn't have to be strong by herself. We're a team."

"Admit it, Soul. She's nothing but a tool." Soul's arm morphed into a scythe blade which he viciously placed the point at Wes' neck.

"Take it back."

"You sure you want to do that? How would Ma and Pop feel if you murdered their favorite son?" Soul suppressed his anger and put the blade down. "You have no power here, don't you see? This is my world. It always has been, and it always will be. No matter what you do or where you go, that's not going to change."

"You play us all like your fiddle," Soul said harshly. "But Maka..."

"Ah yes, she is different isn't she? You were right about that." He grinned maliciously. "Such fire, such spunk. She really wanted to believe you cared about her. It's sad how easily a spirit can be broken."

"You..."

"A child really. Never even knowing the warmth of man's love-it's almost unbearable to watch." Soul's head didn't move, his eyes still locked onto his brother's.

"If you even think about touching her, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh, Soul. Poor, unfortunate Soul." His eyes flashed. "I'm playing with a full keyboard, while you only have a few notes. You can't play a sonata like that." Soul's hand twitched. "It certainly is dark out there. I would hate to be alone in a foreign place with no one to help me." Soul let his hand morph back to its human form. He had forgotten in his rage that Maka was still out there, probably running. Wes would have to wait. He ran out the door and grabbed his old bike from the garage. As he left, he could hear the sounds of a violin playing from the house. He cringed. The song was Fur Elise, a song that was meant to be played on the piano. He shook his head, attempting to ignore it. He had to find Maka. He had to apologize. He wasn't going to let Wes ruin yet another dream of his. Not again, he thought as he peddled into the night. This time the stage is mine.

***

Maka ran as fast as she could. Her heart felt like it would fall out of her chest if she even stopped for a second. She didn't look back, she didn't think back. All she wanted was to get away. Her feet slammed into the ground, the weight of her anger giving them power. Her eyes filled with tears as her breathing dropped deeper and deeper into her chest. She was 2 miles outside of the elaborate neighborhood before she finally collapsed from exhaustion. Her face plummeted into the cold, hard ground. She didn't know where she was. She didn't care. All that mattered was she was away. She tried to calm herself down by breathing and thinking calming thoughts, but it was pointless. No matter what she did, her mind always drifted back to Soul.

How could he? She tried to justify it in her head. It was her own fault, she supposed, for choosing a male weapon. When she first came to the DWMA, she swore that was the one thing she would not settle for. She didn't want to end up like her mother, emotionally abused by a man who thought she was simply a thing to play with. But her mind changed when she had met Soul and he played for her for the first time. It seemed like so long ago, yet she remembered it perfectly. The song was dark and broken, with a loneliness to the melody that Maka knew all too well. She connected with it, appreciated it...or was that really true? Perhaps she didn't choose Soul fore entirely practical and justifiable reasons as she thought. Perhaps she was as much of a culprit as he was. She shook off the idea right away. Soul knew about her Papa. He knew about how she hated men, particularly the cheating kind. He knew everything there was to know about her. And what did she know about him? Practically nothing. She slapped herself in the back of the head in pain. How could she be so stupid?

She got up and looked around. She was shrouded in darkness, surrounded by tall trees. Ever since Soul had become a Death Scythe, she was used to being alone without a weapon to protect her. Still, something about the strange place made her uneasy. She was starting to regret her decision to run away when she heard a rustle coming from the bush. She blinked. Probably a rabbit or something. She thought. She wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up. The sky was covered in a thick haze so she couldn't see the stars. It was late, and she was lost. So there was nothing to do but start walking. She heard a twig snap! Turning to investigate, she saw nothing. Nervously she took a small stick she found on the ground. She slipped off her shoes and continued to walk. She heard another noise and started to pick up the pace. Crack! The noise again. Only this time it was closer. Maka turned around and pointed her stick into the empty air.

"Who's there?" she announced. There was no response. She looked around skeptically before turning the direction she was headed. Suddenly before her was a sickeningly familiar face.

"Hey there, babe," he said grinning from ear to ear. Maka, on instinct, readied her stick. "Miss me?"

***

Soul had ridden his bike up and down the street 10 times. There was no way she could have gotten that far, he thought. He clutched his fists remembering what his brother had done. And what hurt, was even though he didn't feel that way anymore, everything he told her really was the truth when he joined the DWMA. But even still, what he couldn't get a grasp on was why his brother, the only one in his family he thought would understand, was trying to ruin his life. The way he talked to her, Soul's mind began to fill with rage. The way he touched her was too much for him to handle. Wes had tons of girls falling at his feet every minute of every day, why couldn't he just leave Maka alone? Why did he have to take everything? It wasn't fair. But that wasn't really important. What was important was finding Maka, before something else did.

He closed his eyes and tried to feel her wavelength. It was faint, but he could pick up a signal. It was confirmed when he saw a light flashing from the inside of the forest by the river. Soul scoffed. Witches no doubt. Then it hit him.

"Maka!" He revved up his bike, which was much slower than his new one, and rode toward the scene. Damn, he thought. He rode through the thick trees until he reached the source of the light. It had dimmed now, but he could still pick up on Maka's wavelength. She was still alive then. He felt faint. The signal was getting stronger, then weaker as he moved in the same direction. He was running out of time. He arrived just outside of the area where he felt the wavelength the strongest. He heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. His face grew hot. Giriko.

He scanned the area, searching for his target. There, crumpled in a ball in Giriko's arms was his partner, unconscious. Soul grit his teeth.

"Well, babe, looks like it's just you and me tonight," Giriko gave a menacing grin and reached his hand up Maka's dress. She let out a grunt of discomfort. "This should be fun."

"Maka!" Soul had seen enough. There was no time to think of a plan.

"Well, look who decided to come to the party!" Giriko laughed. Soul clenched his fist.

"Giriko you sick, perverted bastard," he muttered under his breath. "How many times do I gotta kick your ass before you get the picture?"

"You think that just because you're a Death Scythe now, you have the power to beat me by yourself. You can't fool me, kid. You're no match for me without your Meister." He took a knife out of his pocket. "Speaking of, this dress is a little long, wouldn't you say?"

"That is enough," A woman in black shouted.

Giriko cackled against the tree. "What a pathetic little kid. How about I run'im through for ya, Calypso. It's the least I can do after he slaughtered your sister!"

"Silence Giriko!" a smile crept across the woman's face. "I'd like to see how this little boy fares against my magic."

"Fuck you, Lady!" Giriko spat. "The only reason I agreed to do this damn job was for Arachne! So just kill the bitch and let's get outta here!"

"There is no need for that." She thrusted Giriko against a tree as Maka fell to the ground. Soul started to run to her, but was stopped by a wall of magic surrounding Maka. He tried to slash through to the other side, but it was no use. "Now watch, Giriko. As I break a soul without swinging a blade."

"Let me through! Witch!" he spat, letting his arm turn into a blade. The woman smiled, Though he couldn't see her eyes.

"The fire in your eyes, it reminds me of someone." She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Tell me this, Death Scythe. Why go through such great lengths to save a girl who you no longer need?" Soul's breathing shortened.

"You don't know anything about her!" he snapped. The woman nodded.

"Cranky little fucker, ain't he?" Giriko chortled.

"You would go up against me? Even though you knew it meant certain death. I'm curious, how do you plan to kill me, Death Scythe?" she smirked. This caught Soul's attention. "You are without a Meister, without a plan. You just charge at me in half-form expecting to do damage."

"I don't usually fight this way. I'm not reckless!" Soul shouted. "But I won't let you take my Meister! I will die before I let that happen!"

"You will die?" the woman asked, pleased with the notion. "You would. In a heartbeat." Soul pushed forward harder but it was no use. He couldn't cut through the barrier. "You keep trying and trying even though you know you'll fail. How interesting."

"I won't lose her. Not to you! Not to anyone!" He backed up and charged as hard as he could. He continued ramming himself into the purple array of light. Maka, he thought, I'm sorry. I let you down. But I swear I will protect you. Sparks flew as he tried for one last time to burst through the barrier. The sweat from his brow trickled down his cheeks and forehead. The witch's eyes grew large as he sliced through the barrier, causing shards of magic to dissipate into the air.

"Interesting," the witch said as she teleported away. "Come Giriko..."

"Hey! Come back here!" Soul snapped!

"See ya, twerp."

"Very interesting."

A gust of wind and she was gone. Soul frantically looked around. Giriko was also gone. With a sigh of relief, he picked up Maka who was sticky with sweat. Exhausted, he dropped to his knees. He looked at her peaceful face, her porcelain skin and ran his hand down her shoulder. You're something else, He thought to himself. Her breathing suddenly began to pick up. "Maka!" Her eyes twitched, but didn't open. Soul hugged her close and lifted her off the ground.

He was too grateful for her safety to be suspicious of the witch and Giriko for practically giving her back to him. He rode back to his parent's house as fast as he could. Bursting through the front door, where Wes was drinking a late night cup of coffee.

"You found her?" he asked. Soul ignored him and focused on getting Maka up the stairs and into his old bedroom. He stopped when he entered the door. The idea that he once lived in such an elaborate place astounded him. It was black and white, but with an elegant maroon carpeting. His bed was a full size with a slick black headboard that matched the piano in the corner. He set Maka on the bed. It looked like she belonged there much more than he did. He was about to leave to bring her a hot towel for her forehead when he heard a noise. He turned to see Maka twitching her eyes again.

"N-no."

"Maka?" Soul came to her side, resting a hand on her thigh.

"No!" she shouted as she sprang forward, pushing Soul away and moving back. "No! Get off!" She flailed around trying to wiggle her way away from him.

"Maka! Maka calm down!" he said, grabbing her shoulders. She shook her head and continued to look down at the ground, continuing to whimper. "It's okay, Maka it's just me." She continued to shake her head viciously. Soul took his hand and placed it on the back of her upper neck. Her breathing regulated. "It's just me," he said again, quieter. He slid his hand away from her neck, down her shoulders to her arms. She opened her eyes, hesitantly.

"Soul," she said calmly. "Where am I?"

"Safe," he said. He took a double take when he saw blood drip from her palm. "Maka! Your hands!" Soul replied reaching for them, but Maka recoiled. They were red, most likely from being sliced by a chainsaw.

"I'm fine."

Soul shook his head. "I know I have some gauss around here somewhere..." he muttered to himself, checking under his bed for some kind of first aid kit. "I knew I kept some under...aha!" he said pulling out a small white box. He sat back on the bed, pulling out a small wipe and reaching for Maka's hand once more. She held it close to her protectively. "Please..." he said in a hushed tone. She sighed and reluctantly gave it to him. He began to clean the first hand before bandaging it up. She bit her lip as she endured the pain. He then moved on to the next one. She recoiled a bit, seething with the pain of her open wound. "Sorry," Soul said. "There's some dirt in this one." Soul clasped his hand over hers and stared at it. He didn't budge. All he could do was look at her hands. Cut and bruised, when they used to be so smooth. This must have been what it felt like, he thought. When I was sliced open. It's easy when you're on the other side to dismiss pain. He started to wrap them.

"You don't have to do that," Maka said. Soul didn't say a word. He finished bandaging them up and lay them down on her lap. "So, what happened?"

"I had to go find you after you went running off into the dark abyss," he replied flatly.

Maka shook her head. "No! What happened to Giriko?" she cried. Soul's face went dark. He remembered how Giriko had touched her. How his brother had touched her. He didn't want anyone else to touch her ever again.

"It's not important."

"What do you mean it's not important? Of course it's important!" She shot up, her head starting to throb. Soul gently put a hand on her and pushed her back down into bed.

"Just stay there and rest a while. You're in no condition to be jerking around like that." He looked sternly into her emerald eyes. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Something happened, Soul. Tell me what it is," she demanded. Soul stood up and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter now. Please, just drop it." He turned his head. He didn't want her to see the concern on his face. He knew she would never let it go if she knew he was still worrying. Maka dropped her guard. There was just no winning this one.

"Alright," she said settling back into bed. Soul let out a sigh of relief. She looked around and finally noticed where she was. "Hey, Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Is this..." she paused in awe of the elegant furniture and decor. "Is this your room?" Soul turned around, hand still in pockets. His eyes drifted to the floor.

"Doesn't look much like me, does it?" he said, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know," Maka shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know that much about who you were before we met. For all I know this could have been you back then." There was a distain to her voice that Soul could detect. It was time, he thought. He had to tell her the truth. He sighed and folded his fingers together, closing his eyes to try and collect himself.

"I never fit in with my family. It wasn't like they didn't give me attention or things that I wanted, I just never saw myself as a true Evans. That's why I don't use my real name," he explained. Maka sat up slowly. "My talents never lay where they should, even if the passion behind it was genuine. I used to get insanely jealous of my brother. He had everything I wanted. The skill, the drive, the women..." he chuckled to himself. "I would never be good enough. I could never compete. So one day, I don't know. I just...stopped."

"You mean the piano?"

"That's why it's so painful to play for you, or anyone. I used to spend hours a day practicing. I would get callouses on my fingers and cramps in my wrists. One day I got so angry I broke my pointer finger pressing too hard on the keys. I couldn't play again for about a month, but I did anyway. I had to. The piano was the only thing I had. People wanted to be my friend, sure, but none of them for the right reasons. So I just kept to myself. I played by myself. Ate by myself, spending hours listening to jazz records." He opened his eyes. "That is, until the day I found out I was a demon weapon. Suddenly everything made sense. Finally there was something I could do that my brother couldn't. I was important. So I gave up the piano and signed up for the DWMA the next day. My mother wasn't too thrilled about it, but it seemed like my father couldn't wait to get me away from music. Me? I just wanted an escape...to find out who I was, not who everyone wanted me to be."

"Soul," Maka said under her breath. How could she have been so stupid? All this time she had been worried about Soul using her to get away from his family, when she failed to see how desperately he needed to.

"I didn't account for having to fit with a partner. That part terrified me. I could never even keep a friend, let alone someone to spend every day with. When no one stepped up...I thought that was it. Just another thing for me to fail at before I even got going." He smiled. "You weren't the first to come up to me, though. The first was a girl, really pretty. Knockers the size of bowling balls." Maka hid her blushing face. "But all I kept thinking was how I would just get distracted all of the time, so I turned her down. The second was Black Star and...well...you could imagine how well that turned out."

"Yeah..." Maka chuckled.

"Then, you came along. I guess what they say about the third time being the charm is true, huh?" he laughed to himself. "At first I didn't know what to think. It seemed like everyone else knew who you were except for me. Daughter of the only Death Scythe at the DWMA. I just thought you were like me, only much more determined to succeed. To be honest, I almost didn't want to be your partner because I thought I would just slow you down." He smirked. "You always said you wanted to catch up to me, to be as strong as I was. Truth is, I've been trying to do the same. Guess that's a little crazy if you think about it."

"I'm so sorry." Maka bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "I should have listened to you instead of just storming off like that. I let my temper get the best of me." She knew no matter what she said, it wouldn't make things right. She didn't know what to say. She was just a fool who didn't deserve a wonderful partner like him.

"Maka," he said looking up at her. His eyes were soft. "Would you like to know why I agreed to be your partner?" He was still. Maka shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it? We're together now. That's all that really counts," she retorted. Soul looked down at his own hands. They were bruised from the fight.

"You have a right to know. It was wrong of me to keep it from you for this long." He looked at her again. "I don't know what my brother told you, but whatever it is I don't want his words to be the only ones in your head." Maka tightened her grip on the covers.

"I guess that makes sense."

"It was that day, an hour after we officially met. When I played you that song," he said. "Remember?"

"You said that song was who you really were," she added.

"I composed it myself a year before I realized I was a demon weapon. It's the only song I ever wrote, and that was the only time I ever played it for someone." He scooted closer to Maka, who was dumbfounded. "I was nervous to play for you because I hadn't played for anyone in over 5 years. I couldn't, not unless it was perfect. It was never perfect. But, I don't know. I felt like it was something I needed to do. I was right, too. The second I finished playing, I turned to look at you...and I knew. "

"Wow. Just like that?"

"It was your eyes. You just kept looking at me, smiling, like you had listened to Louis Armstrong for the first time. It was astonishment, amazement, an appreciation for something that you didn't understand. See, I had forgotten," he reached over and put his hand on hers. "That the reason people listen to music is to enjoy it."

Maka couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears started to fall rapidly and without warning. She tried to speak but the words kept getting choked back in her throat. How could she have thought any less of him? That rough, faded, loyal soul who was always there for her. Truthfully, it didn't matter what he thought of her when they met. It surprised her that she even cared about it as much as she did. In her heart she should have known all along. The Soul she knew, the Soul that was her partner, was the same one with her in the very room. Hearing him talk of his past was painful, but not as painful as watching him suffer though it again. She still had reservations as to whether or not he was using her to get away from his family because of her differences. But even if that part were true, she didn't care. Wes' words seemed empty compared to this.

"Hey! Maka!" he grabbed her shoulders as she continued to sniffle. He sighed and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. "Come on, this is 8-thread count egyptian cotton. Mom would not be happy if you got snot all over it." Maka nodded, but the tears still didn't stop.

"I know...but...but..." she stammered. Her heart felt like lead. He took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it.

"Seriously, Maka. Don't worry about it. I don't know what to do with you when you get this way," he said, letting Maka take the tissue for herself. The tears stopped. The room was still.

"It's true then. About what Wes said. About when you were younger. They said that you wouldn't make it as a musician?" she hiccuped. Her face grew hot, unsure if it was a fever or her rage which was the cause. Soul froze. He didn't look at her. He didn't make a face.

"They said I would never be as good as him," he said solemnly. "Or any of the Evans'" Maka looked at him with a mix of concern and frustration. But he didn't give it too long before he raised his head and smiled at her. "I'm grateful for it, though. My destiny lies elsewhere." Maka couldn't accept this answer.

"But Soul! They're wrong! You're an amazing pianist! You know more about music than anyone else I know!" she piped. Soul shook his head.

"I'd like to believe you. But it's just not the way it's meant to be. I didn't want you to think I didn't really want to be a Death Scythe. That's why I kept it from you for so long. But for the first time in my life, I'm truly happy. So don't even think about apologizing. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"Soul...your dream..."

"Changed."

"When you found out you were a demon weapon?" Maka inquired. Soul shook his head.

"The day I got my scar."

Maka's eyes bulged. She remembered that day clear as a bell. It was their first fight with Crona. Soul used his own body to save her. He had risked everything to protect her like he was trained to do. But it wasn't just because of that, she realized. Her heart became sick. There was no hesitation, no regret.

"I'm going to tell my parents you're alright," he said calmly. He got up and started to head out the door. She snarled.

"How can you just stand there and take this? Aren't you the least bit upset that I doubted you? That I believed a lie over what you told me? I don't want you to keep these things in anymore! Soul, please!" The tears started to flow again. "Tell me the truth! I don't want to be a burden to-" she didn't finish her sentence. Soul's arms firmly wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Her heart skipped, her skin turning rouge.

"Don't ever think those things again," he whispered, sternly. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. He didn't want to let go. She was always doing that. Always talking herself down because she wasn't as good as her mother or she wasn't as physically strong as the other students at the academy. Why couldn't she see herself the way he saw her? His thoughts drifted to Wes. Why couldn't he see? Soul tightened his grip. He was terrible at expressing any emotion besides annoyance. He could never tell Maka how much she meant to him with mere words. His brother had such a slick tongue, he could convince anyone of anything. Soul could never do that. But right now, he could do something. He could hold her, just for the moment, and feel all of the anxiety rush away from her body. All the fear of rejection implanted by her father, all the feelings of insecurity influenced by her mother. He could do for her what she did for him.

"Soul?" Maka hesitated, reaching for his collar. But he pulled away and smiled. He patted her on the head and walked out the door, leaving her there alone.

"I'll be back." And with that, he was gone. A strange sensation came over Maka. Something she couldn't quite detect or identify. She clutched her chest. But one thing was for sure, it wasn't good.

***

The Witch Calypso was not fond of children at the best of times, but as she stared into her crystal she found herself scowling more than usual. How could it be that one girl could destroy her sister and the all powerful Kishin? She was nothing special, Calypso thought. Nothing more than a child. But something was taking hold of the witch's mind. Something that she had temporarily forgotten existed. Fear. Her servant brought her a fur jacket to warm her shoulders, but the cold feeling still loomed. Giriko wouldn't stand her patience much longer. She would have to find another way for her plan to unveil. Thankfully, she already had one in the works. She glared bitterly down at the image of the young Meister and her weapon. One thing was for sure.

Maka Albarn must be eliminated.

***

Soul stepped out of the room. His brother and parents were waiting downstairs, just as he had predicted. What was he going to tell them? It didn't matter. His mother came rushing to the stairway with a worried look.

"Soul! What happened? Is she going to be alright?" she pleaded. Soul put on a fake smile and replied.

"Of course, Ma. Just a little cut is all." He walked over and grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"Oh! Son! We can get Travis to-" his father protested.

"No, that's okay," Soul stated. "I've got it." He slipped on his jacket and got down Maka's wrap.

"You're leaving? Already?" His mother was terrible at hiding her disappointment. Soul nodded.

"Was it something we said?" his father chimed.

"Oh no! I knew we shouldn't have asked her about music! Oh I feel just terrible! Just awful! Please forgive us, Soul!"

"No! Ma! You guys didn't do anything. It was just..." he wracked his brain for ideas. "Maka's parents aren't together anymore. Seeing our family together was just too much for her." His mother stared at him, stunned and guilt ridden.

"Oh, the poor dear."

"That's why she ran off?" His father crossed his arms. Soul nodded again. "That's a little immature, don't you think?"

"Father!" Wes piped up. Soul's blood ran cold. "We can't judge other people just because they have emotions. None of us know what it's like to live in a divorced household." He turned to Soul and grinned. Soul winced. "We never know how deep our emotions run until they are provoked." Soul grimaced. What was wrong with him? This wasn't the brother he grew up with. Sure, he didn't want to come at first because because he thought Maka would discover how inferior he was to him. But this was different. He had changed into a rotten human being.

"I'm going upstairs to get her," Soul said, excusing himself. He was down a second later with his Meister's arm over his shoulder. They said their goodbyes as Soul's mother tried to hide her tears.

"Now you be careful, dear. All those battles and people fighting! I don't like it. I don't like it at all," his mother whined. Soul laughed and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Ma, I'll be fine. I'm a Death Scythe now, remember?" he gave her a hug before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Son, I'm glad to see you finally found something you're good at. Keep up the good work," his father added.

"Thanks, Dad." Soul tried to hide his agitation at his father's words, but Maka could see straight through it. It must have been hard to impress a family like this, to live up. Maka knew all too well what that felt like.

"Miss Maka, it was so wonderful to meet you!" Soul's mother said, taking her hands. Tears still stuck in her eyes. "I want you to take good care of my little Soul, alright?"

"Of course, Mrs. Evans." She smiled.

"Now, don't be a stranger!" Mr. Evans said. "Come back any time. You are quite welcome." Maka rubbed the back of her neck as she blushed. She was glad to have made such a good impression. Without meaning to, her eyes drifted to Wes, who just stood there smiling at her. His smile gave her chills. He started toward her. Soul was too busy being smothered by his mother to really do anything.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Albarn," Wes said in that honey-like tone he had. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Maka's cheeks burned. "Seems like you had quite the adventure." Maka couldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed.

"I..." Suddenly, the words he spoke in the music room came rushing back.

If you ever want to be treated like a woman, I live on the other side of the river.

What did he mean by that? The question was almost too much to consider. She was frozen. Then, something else triggered her memory. All those things he said about Soul, all the lies he told her. Suddenly she became enraged. She wanted to smack him, tell him he was wrong about Soul, rip his hand away from hers and deny his glance. She looked up at him about to say something, but soon was trapped into his gaze. It was direct, almost task oriented. He dropped her hand, and she didn't even notice. It wasn't until Soul's arm wrapped itself around her waist that she even remembered where she was.

"Maka," he said. "We're leaving."

"Well, little bro, I've gotta hand it to you," Wes chuckled. "She's one heck of a partner." Soul mustered up a smile.

"Thanks," he muttered. Wes gave her a wink and walked off, hands in pockets, just like Soul always did.

Before they knew it, they were back in the car. Kid was already waiting on standby to take them home. Soul realized only then that he could have called him to help search for Maka. He pressed his palm against his face. Then, maybe Giriko wouldn't have had a chance to- He couldn't bring himself to think about it.

"You two have been awful quiet," Kid said from the driver's seat. "Did something happen over there?"

"Just tired," Soul said. If he needed to tell him, he would do so later.

"So, Maka, what did you think of Soul's family?" No answer. "Maka?" he repeated. She couldn't hear him. She stared out the window blindly. Everything bounced off of her like rubber. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was great. I'm glad I went." The rest of the car ride was in silence. Kid didn't want to push anything in case their wavelengths were out of synch again. Then he noticed Maka's hands through the rear view mirror. One was bandaged with a white gauze, the other bandaged with a yellowish one. He twitched, knowing that those colors were not the same shade. It wasn't symmetrical by any means. But he kept his mouth shut about it. He was more concerned with why Maka's hands were bleeding in the first place. He stopped the car outside of their apartment. Soul opened the door for Maka and held out his hand.

"Come on," he said. "It's been a long day." He turned to Kid and thanked him for the ride. Kid nodded, ignoring the scuff on Soul's shoe which threw the ensemble off balance. He gripped onto the steering wheel and waited for them to get back into the apartment before driving off like a maniac to get to his symmetrical safe haven. I'll ask questions tomorrow, he told himself.


	3. What Lies Beneath

**Hey Peeps! If you got this far you must enjoy my writing! Yay! I have to mention that one of my friends wrote one of the sections of this fanfiction. Much Thanks to DisneyPrincess8892 for the wonderful addition! :) **

Chapter 3: What Lies Beneath

Maka stood at the classroom window watching the Death Scythes practice their skills. She itched her hand which was now covered by her usual white gloves. There was her father, Marie and Azusa, practicing their moves. And right in the ring of fire was her partner, Soul, who now had to undergo special training apart from his regular classes. It wasn't so bad, she figured, except he was hardly ever out on time. He had said on multiple occasions that if he had extra lessons, she didn't have to wait for him. But she always did.

"Maka?" A voice came from behind. She turned to see her friend Tsubaki standing there with her usual sweet smile.

"Oh, Hey Tsubaki," Maka replied, turning back to the window.

"Staying late again, I see?" She joined her at the window. Maka nodded. They watched the Death Scythes fight for a while. They were strong, she realized. Even her father, who she downgraded all of the time for being a liar and a cheat, she had to admit was an excellent fighter. "Soul's getting really good," Tsubaki finally spoke. "You can see he's been really well trained even before he became a Death Scythe."

"He's off today though," Maka interjected. And it was true. His movements were less brisk and more clunky. Only a skilled Meister would have been able to tell, but his soul was also a bit chaotic. "Something must be bothering him."

"Do you think it has anything to do with you going over to his parents' house for dinner last night?" she suggested. Maka squinted her eyes. She didn't know. She couldn't tell what it was that was giving him so much trouble. She remembered that night, when he had come clean about his family. About his brother. How he grabbed onto her and didn't let go. She scrunched her eyebrows. Could it be, she thought, that he's afraid?

"I don't know what it is, Tsubaki. Something...happened last night that he refuses to tell me about," Maka confided. "About when he fought Giriko."

"I'm sure he has a good reason for keeping it from you." That was Tsubaki. Always thinking the best of people, even when they didn't make the best choices. "Perhaps it's just not something you really need to know."

"I guess. But if that's what's bothering him, it shows on the field."

"One moment of delay with a witch and he's finished," Tsubaki said worriedly. Immediately she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, Maka. I didn't mean it like...I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It's okay, Tsubaki. This is Soul we're talking about. He's a great fighter." But Maka's stomach was still tied in a knot. Soul would be out on the battlefield without her. Trained by the best to match wavelengths with the most skilled Meisters in the world. She sighed. Even though they defeated the Kishin Asura together, they didn't do it alone. She wouldn't be able to fight on the front lines like she did then. The thought made her nauseous.

"You're right!" Tsubaki turned and gave her huge grin. "But you should probably be heading back so you can make dinner for when he comes home!" Maka spun around, her pigtails whipping the air.

"What do I look like, a housewife?" she screamed. Tsubaki giggled.

"Well, that got your attention!"

"Soul can cook his own food!"

"Actually," Tsubaki stated. "I was thinking since your hands are still recovering, I could fix you two a meal. Some chicken tempura, maybe a batch of steamed rice? Like they make in Japan." Maka smacked her lips.

"Really? You would do that?" Maka leaped out of her shoes.

"It would be my pleasure!" Her smile was almost addictive. Maka looked out the window one last time at Soul. She couldn't help but smile. No matter what happens, she thought to herself, We'll always be partners.

Soul dried off his hair with an old towel. The entire day had been a daze. All he knew was he started the lesson clean and ended it covered in sweat. Maka told him to never fight blindly, but today he simply couldn't get his head still. Too many thoughts were racing around in his head. His brother, Giriko and the witch, the fact that he would have fight on the front lines. That's fine, he thought. I'd be happy to whip some witch's butt. But the more he thought about being apart from Maka, the more the worry set in.

"A little off today, Soul Eater?" Soul looked up to see Spirit, Maka's father, looking down at him. He grimaced. Spirit gave him a smile and sat down next to him, something Soul hated. He didn't want to have to work this closely with Maka's father. Though he was an admirable Death Scythe, he was a pretty crappy parent. "It's okay, you know. We all have bad days. Something bothering you?"

"No sir, not a thing," Soul said in a detached tone.

"Maybe just the pressure of an audience then." Spirit reached over and grabbed his water bottle. Soul was confused.

"Audience?"

"Really? I thought you noticed today and that's why-" he stopped mid-sentence. He really hadn't noticed Maka watching? He's a lot dumber than I thought, Spirit supposed. "Nothing. It's nothing." He paused for a long time before he finally caved. "So what's Maka been up to? She alright? Doing well in school?" Soul got up and stripped off his shirt.

"Death Scythe," he still called him even though he was one himself now. "I'm not going to give you play by play updates on your own daughter's life. We've been over this. Fix your own damn relationship with her." Spirit shrugged.

"Look, I only ask because you were having trouble today. But not the kind of off that's un circumstantial." He took a swig of his water as Soul put on a new shirt. "You're going though a rough transition period right now. There's going to be some problems."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like you, Soul Eater. But I like you a heck of a lot more than I thought I would so just listen for a second." This was strange. Spirit had never even tried to talk with Soul about anything besides fighting techniques and Maka. "When a weapon becomes a Death Scythe, they can be used by Lord Death himself. You know that, but I don't think you really understand what it means."

"What are you getting at, Old Man?"

"What I'm getting at, kid, is that Maka is no longer your only partner. You're a Death Scythe now. Work gets tougher. Nights get longer. Pretty soon your lives will be completely different. Not many partnerships can survive that kind of fallout." Spirit spoke calmly and assertively, with an undeniable conviction. It scared Soul.

"I'm not going to make that mistake, Sir. Maka is my Meister! No promotion will ever change that!" he snapped. Spirit shook his head.

"Just be careful, Son. Remember, she may be your Meister now, but she's my daughter. Forever." And with that he was gone. Soul couldn't help but become furious. He wanted to chase after him and tell him he cared about Maka just as much as he did. But something stopped him. He frowned. Something always stopped him.

**Edit: DisneyPrincess8892's Contribution. **

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti all walked through the front door of Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment, anxious for dinner and Tsubaki's cooking. She was arguably the best cook out of the group, having been taught by her mother at a young age. Soul and Maka were excited to get out of the house for once. They usually spent most of the time in the kitchen fighting over who made what mistake and more often the food ended up burnt as a result. Kid, while a good cook but not as good as Tsuabki, always wanted to fix eight servings of everything, and so he Liz and Patti always had more food than they knew what do with (usually giving some to Soul because he was always hungry).

Tsubaki greeted her guests, smiling. "Hi guys! How's it going?"

"Hello, Tsubaki!" Kid said smiling, then frowned. "That smell. Is that...smoke?

Tsubaki laughed nervously. "Well...uh...that was dinner. You see, while I was busy doing something else, Black Star accidentally burnt the prime rib I had cooking for you guys. I'm sure he didn't mean to though," she said.

"Figures," Kid grumbled.

"What? Black Star burnt dinner? That idiot!" Soul said, giving himself a face palm.

"Somebody call for me? I'm the greatest star Black Star and I'm here to assassinate you all!" Black Star shouted as he came into the room with the rest of his friends, striking a pompous pose. "Yahoo!'

Maka grabbed a book on a nearby table, then ran up to Black Star. "MAKA CHOP!" she shouted, hitting him on the head with the book. "HOW COULD YOU BURN DINNER YOU LITTLE MONKEY? WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT, HUH?"

Tsubaki said, "Well, I do have hot dogs I can fix for you guys if you want to have that instead."

"It's not prime rib, but it'll have to do," Kid said, feeling his stomach lurch from hunger.

"Thanks for making us dinner Tsubaki!" Maka said smiling.

"Oh, it's no problem, Maka! I'm happy too!" Tsubaki said, returning the smile.

"Hopefully somebody doesn't burn the hot dogs too," Maka said, glaring at Black Star, tried to sit up but failed as his head started to spurt blood and he screamed and tried to press his hair together to stop the flow, to no avail. Everyone except Black Star couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, don't glare at me! Black Star's awesome! Black Star's the best!" Black Star boasted.

Tsubaki went back into the kitchen to prepare the hot dogs, Maka following behind to help her. Soul, Kid, and Black Star stretched out on the couches and just casually conversed to pass the time, mostly small talk, and not any of the recent events. Soul thought it was nice to be able to get his mind off his conversation with Spirit about Death Scythe training for a while. It was just what he needed.

About 10 minutes later, Tsubaki and Maka called the boys into the kitchen, where there was a plate with eight hot dogs on it in a pyramid formation.

Kid's eyes started to glow. "It's...so beautiful. The hot dogs are perfectly aligned. And there are eight of them! That's the most symmetrical number! Oh how I love you symmetry!" he said, dancing around giddily.

Liz groaned. "Here we go again," she said. Patti giggled. They dealt with this all the time with Kid and his obsession with symmetry.

Tsubaki passed one out to each of them, leaving one in the middle.

"Hey, Tsubaki, who's the eighth hot dog for?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Blair should be joining us!" Tsubaki said. Maka inwardly groaned. She didn't mind Blair sometimes, but normally she drove her absolutely cuckoo, especially when she was flirtatious towards Soul. That really pissed her off, though she couldn't exactly place why that was. She knew that deep down, Soul's reaction to Blair was compulsory and didn't have root in any kind of romantic inclination. However, the way she would do it was, how could she put it, distracting. It got to her somehow.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang. Tsubaki ran to answer it, and in strutted Blair in her cat form, meowing like crazy. She morphed into a human, magicking a black outfit onto her well-endowed body, and entered the kitchen.

"Hi Blair!" Soul said sweetly, his eyes glowing. Maka gave him an stern look and he slunk down in his seat, knowing that expression very well. He knew to behave when Maka gave that face or he was in deep shit with her.

"Oh, why won't anybody play with me? Blair's so bored!" Blair said sitting down and slumping her head down on the table.

"Here Blair, have some dinner!" Tsubaki said, handing her a plate with one of the hot dogs.

"Thanks Tsubaki!" Blair said, taking it. "What is it?"

"It's a hot dog, Blair. Haven't you ever had one before?" Kid asked.

"No, not that Blair remembers. Is it...really dog?" Blair asked, eying it suspiciously. "If it is I won't do it. Blair doesn't eat dogs."

Soul laughed. "No, you dumb Cat. They just call it a 'hot dog' I guess," he said. "It's...uh...hey, Kid. What exactly is in a hot dog?"

"I..." he froze, stumped. "I don't know."

"Isn't it like beef and pork or something?" Maka inquired.

"I wish that was the only thing in it," Liz replied. Blair gulped. "But it's perfectly safe to eat, Blair. Try it. It's delicious!" she reassured.

"Oh...ok then," Blair said. "If you're sure!" She took a bite, chewed for a few seconds, then grinned. She downed the rest of it easily.

"I say we do what Blair's doing. I'm starving!" Soul said.

"Hope you all didn't forget about me," Black Star screamed. "Soul, you might wanna check your plate. Because guess what?...I STOLE YOUR HOT DOG!" he shouted, running around the table with Soul's hot dog in his hand.

Soul jumped on the table and started to chase Black Star around. Maka and Kid both tried to grab their legs and stop them, but it was no use. Black Star stopped for a brief second, only to devour Soul's hot dog in one gulp. Soul's ears turned red.

"Thanks a lot, you Idiot! First you burn the dinner and now you eat my hot dog! Now what I am supposed to eat?"

"Here Soul, you can have half of mine!" Maka said, splitting hers in half. She put half of her hot dog in her hands and offering it to him.

"Thanks Maka, you're the best!" Soul said. "Na-uuum!" he said, gulping it down. He exhaled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Maka giggled. "Don't let Black Star get to you okay?"

"Nah, he's no problem. I can totally handle him. I am a Death Scythe after all. How cool is that?" Soul joked, then mentally slapped himself for bringing that up. He shouldn't parade his promotion, as proud as he was.

"Pretty cool," Maka agreed, going along with it.

Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Blair all went to thank Tsubaki for dinner. She happily hugged each one of them, saying she was glad to have them over anytime, joking that maybe next time they'd have a not burnt dinner, and something more than hot dogs.

On the way out Blair, of course, had to flaunt her naked body and cause Soul, Kid, and Black Star to get nose bleeds, and much to Maka and Tsubaki's embarrassment. Once they recovered, they exited the apartment and said goodbye to Black Star, who was shouting at them from the roof.

Kid, Liz, and Patti left Soul and Maka to walk back to their apartment. As they walked back in the twilight and the first stars started to appear, Soul had to wonder, what would happen to his relationship with Maka if he were to undergo all the training and become a weapon of Lord Death himself? He didn't want to risk losing her, but what Spirit had said earlier frightened him more than he would have liked to admit. Would he really have the strength without her to do what he's supposed to do? Not only that. If he was gone, then who would protect her? He exhaled and relaxed. Don't think about it so much, he told himself. He would just have to cross that bridge when he got to it, if he ever got to it.

**Edit: And now I take over once again. Sorry for the interruption, but I couldn't take credit for something I didn't write.  
**

Soul lay in bed, his stomach full of all the delicious food Tsubaki had made for him that evening. While hot dogs weren't his favorite meal, everything tasted better in the comfort of a friend's apartment than at his Parent's house. His paranoia was finally starting to settle. He pulled the blanket over his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. When he opened them next, his mind was in a state of unconsciousness. He walked along a dark path, unable to see anything. Suddenly a familiar voice began humming. He turned around, but still saw nothing.

"Maka?" No answer. The humming continued. He was baffled. On the one hand, it sounded exactly like her. On the other, it was completely in tune, which contradicted much of what he knew to be true about Maka's musical skill. He called out to her again. This time there was an answer, but it wasn't Maka. He turned the opposite direction. There, glowing in the darkness, was a beautiful woman. She wore a light blue dress and her hair was up in dredlocks with beads. She also had tattoos of crabs and shellfish all over her body. She spoke darkly, but with a warm, seductive undertone.

"Soul Evans," she stated. Soul took a deep breath.

"Was...was that you singing just now?" As if in response to the question, the humming continued from the opposite direction. Soul sighed.

"Do you know what key this is?" she asked. Soul listened intently.

"It's G-major." He froze. G-major. That was Maka's key. The key that contained the song that lay within her soul. It was Maka singing then.

"You like this song, don't you?" the woman said. "At times, those who have worked hard to perfect their external tone have rotten sounding souls. But this song...it suits you, does it not?" Soul closed his eyes and listened to the melody. He recognized it immediately. It was simple, easy to sing along to, yet hauntingly beautiful as though it were purposed for a deeper meaning. It wasn't large and impressive like his Soul song which synched multiple wavelengths together. Nor was it nearly as dark and brooding. It was quiet, almost hesitant, unsure of whether or not it is meant to be heard. There was no doubt about it. This was Maka's soul singing.

"Where is she, then?" he muttered to himself.

"It brings you happiness?" the woman asked, her eyes locked on his. "Comfort? Acceptance?" Soul grit his teeth, embarrassed. Who did this lady think she was, anyway?

"Who are you?" he demanded. The woman simply smiled.

"It brings you harmony," she ignored him. Soul became agitated.

"I asked you a question! Who are you? How do you know about-"

"Now, what if," the woman's smile became broader, almost menacing. "This lovely music were to just...one day...stop." She snapped her fingers and the humming stopped. The area grew cold with the silence. Soul tensed.

"Wh-what did you do? Why would you do that?" he spat, half nervously. He ran towards where he had last heard the voice. "Maka! Where are you? Maka!"

"You couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't live with yourself." Something dropped into Soul's gut. He was pretty sure it was his heart. It was true. If anything happened to Maka, he wasn't sure what he would do. He would always put himself in the line of fire to make sure he at least went down first. But somehow, he felt that control was slipping through his fingers. "You would do anything to keep it playing." Soul couldn't take it anymore. He charged towards the woman, attempting to turn into a scythe. But the power failed and he remained human. The woman vanished before he could get to her and appeared on the other side. Soul fumed.

"Where is she?" he seethed. "Where's Maka?"

"You would die for her" she concluded, as if forming an answer to a hypothesis. "How very interesting."

"Of course I would!" he spat. "She's my meister! A weapon should always be prepared to-"

"That's what they teach you in classes, but very few have the resolve to take it to such a level," the woman replied. Soul charged at her again, only to do the same thing as before. "You don't think people can see past your exterior. That kind of fear of loss is nothing but selflessness. But we both know the truth, Soul. And if you don't see it soon, then she will suffer for it." Another voice came out of the darkness.

"S-Soul..." It was weak and frail, barely audible.

"Maka!" he shouted, running in no particular direction. "Maka! Can you hear me?"

"Soul," it came again stronger. Before dropping out slowly. Soul ran until he came across a door which was locked. Convinced that Maka was somewhere behind that door. He rammed into it several times before it busted free. He ran in but saw nothing but a boot. Maka's boot. On the other side of the room there was another door. This one opened just fine. He ran inside to find the other boot and another door. He ran and ran, opening door after door after door, taking note of all the articles of clothing. Next were the socks, then gloves, then her trench coat. Her school shirt and tie were after that. Finally he reached the last room. The woman appeared behind him smiling devilishly.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Soul ignored her and tried to open the last door. She shook her head and with a wave of her hand unlocked the door. Soul ran into the final room. It was dark again, with nothing to really be seen. Then, he heard the door creek closed behind him. "You can't avoid the inevitable." Those were the woman's last words before she disappeared. Soul was left in darkness. He walked hesitantly along the ground, trying to find a source of light. He was suddenly blinded by a strong light. He looked down at his feet. Trickles of blood surrounded themselves around Soul's feet. He gulped. His eye followed the trail until it lay upon what he least wanted to see. His meistier, dead in a pool of blood. Unclothed and exposed for the world to see. He began to hyperventilate. No. She can't be...no... he tried to process some kind of rationale. He couldn't run. He couldn't do anything. Maka. He clenched his fists, unable to look.

"Maka!"

Soul awoke, his heart beating as though he had just swam across a great lake. He checked his pulse and his vitals, calming himself down. It was only a dream, he thought. But he had witnessed dreams like this before. Back when the black blood first entered his veins. Dreams about losing control of himself and the black blood at the expense of his partner's sanity. He wiped the sweat from his brow. I need a drink, he thought.

He made his way out of bed to the fridge. He often drank milk out of the carton when Maka was asleep. She hated it, but it was the only thing that could calm him down after a nightmare. He opened the steel door of the machine to be met with the cool, brisk air that soothed his aching head. He located the milk, chugging as much as he could in one setting. His eyes made their way over to Maka's door. He was overturned with the sudden discomfort.

He walked past their living room and creaked the door open. Sure enough, there she was, sleeping peacefully on her bed with Blair snuggled up right beside her. He felt calmer knowing for a fact she was safe, but something was still troubling him. He still couldn't get back to sleep. He had reoccurring nightmares before, night terrors even. He knew how the second he closed his eyes, it would be the same dream, and he wasn't ready to see it again. He would rather die of exhaustion. He shut the door, letting her rest in peace. He sat down next to the doorframe. He'd just stay there a little longer, he told himself. Just long enough for him to feel safe again. A dream, after all, is just a dream. An illusion. What he had was real and he would preserve it, no matter what the cost.


	4. Congratulations

Chapter 4: Congratulations

Maka sat in her classroom utterly perplexed. Liz and Patti were out helping Kid with a mission so it was just her, Tsubaki and Black Star, who was passed out on the desk above them. There was a drone that settled into the place that made learning almost pointless in such a setting. She thought that by reaching a higher level as a meister she would be able to take different classes, but that simply wasn't the case. Tsubaki noticed Maka's sour mood right away.

"Maka? Are you okay?" she asked in her usual sweet tone. Since Soul became a Death Scythe, Maka began hanging out more and more with Tsubaki. The two found they enjoyed each other's company quite a bit. "Maka?"

"Huh?" she turned and looked at her friend.

"You've been zoning out in class again. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" she voiced her concern. Maka couldn't help but blush.

"I got plenty of sleep last night," she said, trying to hide her worry. Tsubaki understood.

"Soul?"

"Mmm."

"He must be nervous. I would be too if I had to deal with all the stress he does," she answered.

"I found him asleep outside my door this morning."

"R-really?" Tsubaki tried not to sound surprised. "That's...well sleep walking is pretty normal so..."

"No, you don't understand. It was the way he was sleeping, as if he had been there all night."

"But what would Soul be doing that would involve him sitting outside your door all night?" Tsubaki asked. Her face grew red. "You don't think he's-"

"No, Tsubaki. I've lived with Soul for about years now. If he was that type I would know it by know. No, he wasn't watching me. He was watching out, like a dog." Maka brushed her blonde bangs through her fingers.

"Why would he need to do that?"

Maka shrugged. "He won't tell me anything. I'm starting to worry about him." Tsubaki sighed.

"Have you talked to Lord Death? Maybe he knows what's going on."

"Between the war and whatever it is Kid is up to at this point, I don't think now is a good time to trouble the Grim Reaper for partner advice."

"I suppose...that's true," Tsubaki said. "But Maka, what if things start to get worse? What will you do?" Maka tapped a pencil to the hard wood. That's a good question, she thought.

***

Soul walked down the large hallway to where he was supposed to meet Lord Death. He knew the way well. It was long and was aligned with guillotines that resembled his main weapon, Spirit the Death Scythe. When he first came to the academy, he loved the walk. It was sharp and edgy, something Soul appreciated very much. But it was also one path, so it was easy to find Lord Death's office if need be. And boy, was he sent here multiple times.

But today was different. Today it seemed like one of those blades would just fall and chop his head off. Lord Death had asked to see him on urgent business and Soul knew it must have been because of his poor performance the day before. He would have to be careful not to mention the dream, not to say he got 2 hours of sleep the previous night. Just that he tried and he could do better. Soul thought about this.

Could I do better? He wondered. He had considered for a long time what it would be like to just leave the academy, to run and live peacefully away from witches and wolves. But he knew that would never go over well. Even if he could convince Lord Death to let him leave the battle, Maka would never back down from a fight. He chuckled at the idea of her living in some quiet mountain town, up in a log cabin with nothing but trees and lakes for miles and miles. The simple life was as safe as it was boring. His partner was far too ambitious for that. He arrived at the end of the hall where Lord Death, the tall cheerful Shiningami, stood looming over him.

"Hiya! Nice to see ya!" the God chirped in an overly gleeful tone. Soul slipped his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Death?" he tried to cover his anxiety with his usual cool tone. It wasn't working out very well.

"I just wanted to know how things were goin! How's the training?"

"Well, Sir, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright then, but first!" The grim reaper reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Soul, who accepted it graciously.

"What is this?" he asked opening the envelope. He carefully slid his finger along the edges as his parents had taught him and pulled out the paper inside. It was folded into thirds. Soul stared at the large print at the top.

CONGRATULATIONS

You Passed!

Soul stared at it for a moment, letting the words sink in. He passed? He didn't remember taking an exam or anything of the like. He did't have long to think about it before Lord Death was shaking his hand.

"So if you were anxious about not making it, you don't need to worry anymore!" Lord Death said cheerfully. Soul shook his head to try and wake up from his daze.

"And what is it, exactly, that I passed, Sir?" he asked, squinting to read the paper. Lord Death laughed.

"Oh! Why, your first round of training, of course! You are now able to move on from basic into intermediate and are an official member of the Death Scythes team! That work you did in controlling your black blood made it a lot easier for other meisters to work with you. So...I believe congratulations are in order. Congratulations!" He repeatedly shook Soul's hand, almost crumpling the document. Soul himself was in a state of shock. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Soul shot his head up.

"Huh? Oh. Well, you see, yesterday I talked to Death Sc- um- Spirit in the locker room about what it really means to be a Death Scythe and well..." Soul stuttered. He had never been nervous around Lord Death before.

"I see," he said, calming himself. "You're not afraid are you?"

"A little," Soul confessed. "I'm worried about Maka."

"Ah. I see."

"She's just so reckless! A-and impulsive! And-" he paused, regaining his composure. "I just...don't know what to do."

"This is typical. Many partners start to lose their connection after a weapon becomes a Death Scythe. But you will still be able to resonate Souls, no matter how tough things get."

Soul's jaw dropped. Lose their connection? Was something like that even possible? All he wanted was to tell Lord Death about the witch attacks and how Maka might be in danger, not about drifting apart.

"M-Maka and I aren't...that's not the issue, Sir."

"Oh?"

"Recently we were attacked by a witch. Not just ran into one, but ambushed. I'm worried something like that might happen again." His voice grew quiet. "And I'm not sure if we'll be strong enough to stop it the second time."

"The majority of witches at this time are working on battle strategies, not targeting individual students. I'm sure that you two will be just fine."

"But, that night-"

"Maka is a strong fighter, Soul. She has proven this time and time again. You should have faith in her." He paused, staring Soul straight in the eye. "It isn't like you to exhibit such fear." Soul gulped. His glare was mesmerizing. Then he swatted Soul on the shoulder and started to laugh. "Don't worry, young one! Everyone goes through this! It's perfectly normal! Now you should run along and find Maka so you two can celebrate! It's quite an honor to work on the front lines. See ya!" He grabbed Soul's shoulders and turned him around, towards the exit. He stumbled forward and thanked Lord Death for his time. He was 10 feet down the hall when he heard something calling to him. "And Soul!" It was Lord Death. "Don't forget to read the pamphlet all the way through! There is some important information in there!"

Soul nodded and walked down the long hallway. He waited until he entered the main school hall before he started to read the note. He frowned. Why couldn't he just be happy for himself? After all, he deserved this promotion. He worked hard and earned it without Maka's help for once. He should be proud. But something was wrong. He paused, opening his congratulatory letter. His eyes narrowed around the giant word of enthusiasm at the top of the page. Congratulations, he read to himself. You passed.

Maka had gone home early that night. She wanted Soul to have a clean apartment to come home to. Blair was in the kitchen, chopping lettuce for a salad under strict instruction. Maka tried to vacuum as much as she could and washed down all of the tables. She didn't know why she had the urge to clean, but today she didn't feel like doing anything else. Soul would probably be exhausted when he came home, she proposed. So it would be a good idea for him to not have to worry about a clean house.

Soul. She still hadn't spoken with him all day. Not since she found him sleeping outside of her room. She wondered why he felt the need to stay up and wait. Most likely something about the night Giriko attacked. She frowned. But that was her fault, not his. She went out into the woods blinded by anger so she wasn't prepared for the attack. Soul was taking this protection thing way too far. She looked around the apartment. At least it looked nice.

"Maka!" Blair called from the kitchen. "I finished chopping lettuce! What should I do with it?"

"Just put the lettuce in a bowl. I'll be in to finish the salad in a bit. You can take a break if you want." Maka didn't have to wait 1 second before Blair was out on the couch. Maka rolled her eyes. "Just stay human, okay? I don't want to clean your cat hair off of the couch again!"

The front door slowly inched open. Soul staggered inside and shut it behind him. His eyes were bloodshot. Probably from the lack of sleep, Maka inferred.

"Oh, Soul. You're home," Maka said. The boy didn't reply. He walked past the girls right into his room. There was almost an urgency to his movements that suggested something beyond just a lack of sleep.

"Well that was rude!" Blair snapped. Maka sighed. She knew he must have had a bad day. She would let him sleep and talk about it later.

"Come on, Blair!" Maka said forcing a smile. "It'll just be you and me for dinner tonight. Like a girl's night!" Blair seemed to enjoy this prospect and smiled.

"We can finally get you some clothes guys will notice you in!" she said. Maka blushed.

"Blair, we've been over this. I don't want guys to notice me because I wear tight shirts. I don't want guys to notice me period."

"Aw! But it'll be fun! We can do your hair and your makeup and oh let's see..." Blair continued to talk as Maka stared off towards Soul's room. There was something really wrong, she just knew it. Soul had met with Lord Death that day for something extremely important. She prayed everything was alright.

The night dragged on so slowly Maka barely knew what time it was when Blair finally fell asleep. She looked at herself in the mirror and scrubbed all the makeup off until nothing was left but her clean, plain face. She preferred it that way. She left the bathroom and walked up to Soul's door. She would just ask once, and if he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't make him. She was about to knock on the door when the doorknob started to turn. She soon found herself face to face with her partner. The look on his eyes was a combination of fear and relief. The bags under them were redder than his irises.

"I," she began. "I thought you might want some dinner." Soul shook his head.

"I'm really not hungry." He looked into her deep green eyes. He had to tell her. There was no way around it. But...

"Soul," Maka stated. "You look awful. Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Maka..." he began. He couldn't wait any longer. "I need to...I have news." This caught the girl by surprise.

"News? Really? What kind of news?" she asked. Soul reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope. He handed it to her. She opened it and read out loud.

"Congratulations! You passed. This document marks the completion of the first part of your training to become a Death Scythe...Soul! That's wonderful."

"Keep reading." His tone was dry. It scared her.

"You are now an official member of the Death Scythes and will start intermediate training immediately. Note, that there are some precautions that need to be taken before you can proceed..." she paused. "This is a long document. Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Last paragraph."

Maka sighed and looked down and read the words on the page. She looked back up immediately. What was written made her jump. "What does that mean?" Soul sighed. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Soul?"

"It means...I can't live here anymore."

"...what?" Maka heard it wrong. She had to have. It was the only reasonable explanation for this.

"Apparently every Death Scythe in training has to get used to forming bonds with many different people so in order to do that-" He stopped himself. He couldn't believe what he was doing. His worst fear was coming true. They were going to tear him away from Maka. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"T-that can't be right," Maka declared. Her mind was still in a haze. "It just can' t be. My Papa and Mama weren't separated!" She knew this for a fact. Although she didn't trust the word of her father, it was her mother that confirmed the story of how she turned her father into a Death Scythe.

"I talked to Lord Death. Those are the rules." He looked at her intensely. Her face looked as though she had just detected a witch's soul. "Maka? Are you okay?" His partner nodded and tried to smile.

"Huh? Yeah. Yes. Yes, I'm fine," she stammered, trying to hide her tears. "I'm happy for you." Soul frowned.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not. I really am happy for you, Soul. This is..." her voice trailed off. "This was exactly what we wanted. You're becoming a real Death Scythe. I'm finally going to have created a weapon stronger than my father."

"Maka..."

"And besides," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's not like we didn't see this coming. Granted, I thought we would graduate before we had to-but it's okay. Blair and I will be fine on our own, and you won't be too far, will you?"

"You don't have to take this so easily."

"Well, it's not like there's much we can do about it. If those are the rules." She tried to sound excited. She tried to be supportive. She tried to hide her slowly breaking heart. Soul was leaving. No, by now he was already gone. She could already feel the house growing empty, the long nights of silence. It was almost unbearable. But rules were rules, she thought.

"I could quit." The earth suddenly stopped.

"Q-quit?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you can't quit! Why would you even say something like that?"

"Aren't you at least a little pissed off, Maka? You go to an academy where they tell you to find person we bond to the most to be your partner! You train for years! Live together! Eat together! Fight together! All because you share one common goal!"

"Soul..."

"And then when you actually do what you're sent out to do, they tear you apart! Rip you away from each other with the understanding that you won't care in the slightest! Pardon me, if I don't want to take that lying down!"

"But," Maka interjected. "Quitting?" He swallowed hard. "No...I can't let you do that. Not when you're so close!" Her knees began to buckle. "This is your dream." Soul slightly blushed. There was that word again. Dream. He didn't know what his dream was anymore. He wanted to be a Death Scythe to prove himself to his brother, to help him forget about the piano, but most importantly, to become strong enough to protect his Meister. But it was only after they had collected 50 kishin souls that he actually believed it was possible to work for Lord Death himself. But was that what he really wanted? Every time he tried to picture himself with another meister, it never felt quite right. He lifted his head and looked into his partner's eyes. It was never his dream as much as it was hers. Then what was his dream? He was afraid that if he thought about that too deeply, he wouldn't like the answer. He smiled his toothy smile at her. She did not reciprocate.

"You're right," he said confidently. "I shouldn't let all of that hard work you put into me just go to waste, should I? Haha! How selfish of me." Maka forced herself into a smile. But he knew better. He could feel her wavelength. But even if he couldn't, it was written deep in her eyes. "Maka," he said as he took her hand. "I will become stronger than your father, stronger than any of the other Death Scythes. Know why?" Maka rubbed the tears out of her eyes with her free hand.

"Because you're the coolest partner ever?" she said almost by route. Soul laughed to himself.

"That's right. And cool partners never let each other down." He squeezed her hand tightly. Maka nodded. She stared down at the floor. She couldn't bear to look at him. She wanted him to become a Death Scythe, not only for himself, but for her as well. But the idea of losing him, even for a little while, frightened her. Soul must have sensed it too, because it wasn't long before his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, Maka's fitting perfectly around his neck. Her head was buried between his shoulder and his neck. Her breath began to shorten. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears soaked his shirt as she tried to calm herself down.

Soul did nothing. He said nothing. What else could he say? She was slipping away from him, right through his fingers. It was silent, but he could tell by her breath she was crying. Damn, he thought. That was exactly what he didn't want. For as strong as she was, Maka had a tendency to be fragile when it came to her personal life. Of course she's upset, he figured. But what could he do? Nothing, and that was the worst part. Even holding her as closely as he could, he could already feel himself losing his grip. No, he thought. I'm not going to let that happen! He remembered the dream, Maka's body naked and covered in blood. If he was gone, who would protect her? Surely he could trust Blair. Or even Kid and Black Star. But the truth was he didn't feel safe that way. He squeezed her tighter. Suddenly, nothing else mattered to him. He wanted to stay like that forever. Holding her, protecting her, making sure she was safe. Her breathing started to regulate. Her arms loosened. Soul sighed and released the tension of the embrace. She slipped down and held her hands on his chest for a moment before turning around and stepping away.

"There's food in the fridge, if you want it," she said, trying to hide her red face. Soul nodded.

"Sure." He headed towards the kitchen as she walked over to her bedroom door. Maka's heart felt like it was going to fall out of her chest.

"I'm heading to bed then," she told him, still not turning around. "Goodnight." She opened the door and went inside. Soul felt his stomach sink.

"Goodnight."

"And Soul?" she turned around and mustered up the biggest smile she could. He looked up from the fridge. "Congratulations."


	5. True Conviction

Chapter 5: True Conviction

Maka stood outside the door of her father's office. She had skipped class, something she never did. But she couldn't handle it anymore. If there was a way, any way, she could find where she and Soul could continue to live together, she would find it. She hesitated slightly before pushing the door open. There was her father, the Death Scythe and instrument of the Grim Reaper himself, chatting on the phone.

"Oooh! Yes!" He swooned, his feet propped up onto his desk. "Tell me that again! Oh. Oh yeah! I love it when you talk-Maka!" he finally noticed his daughter. Falling backwards onto his chair. His feet got tangled in the phone line. "Ahem. I'll have to call you back." He placed the phone down on the receiver.

"Nice to see you're being productive," Maka said distastefully. She couldn't believe what a dunce her father was. Why would her mother, her hero, go for such a stupid cheat for a mate? He untangled himself and stood to greet her.

"And what does my darling daughter have to say to me today? It isn't often you come visit me in my office," he said in a cheerful tone.

"Actually, Papa, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." She shuffled her feet. She hated coming to her father for advice.

"Shoot," he said, sitting back in his chair. I can't believe it. My little girl is finally coming to me for help! he thought excitedly. This is a great day!

"When you first became a Death Scythe. Were you and Mama...separated in any way?" This was not what Spirit was expecting. He didn't have a chance to think before she began again. "I mean you were together for a long time, right? Even before I was born. I just want to know if they made you move out just like Soul has to." Spirit sat up.

"Well, Maka, you're Mama and I..." he started. What could he say? He knew she was upset about Soul having to leave in order to continue his training. "That was a completely different situation."

"But did you know?" she snapped. "When you and Mama told me to sign up for the academy! Did you know this would happen? That they were going to take him away?"

"Darling, calm down. You don't-"

"Why? Why would you keep something like this from me? Why would Lord Death do this to his students? It doesn't make any sense!" she stopped to take a breath. "Did you know?"

"It is procedure."

"And how long were you planning on lying to me?" she insisted. Spirit sighed. There was no hiding it any longer. It was time. "Papa! Say something!"

"Lord Death thought that if the students knew their partnership was only temporary it would cause less students to come and participate."

"Is that what happened to you and Mama?"

"I told you, that's different," he said. "Your Mama and I were already married by that time. They couldn't have separated us. It would have been a violation of the law." Maka was in shock. They were already married? Talk about a rushed relationship, she thought. She scoffed. He was perfect for the role of a Death Scythe. No need to commit to one Meister, able to connect with anyone. How could he even think of the prospect of marriage?

"You were married. So the only way to avoid this is..." her mind hurt. Spirit sprang out of his chair.

"No! Now don't you go getting any ideas! It doesn't work that way, Maka! Trust me! You don't want to make the same mistake we-" he stopped himself. He had hoped she didn't hear that last part. But she did, and she was her mother's daughter. Too smart to just let something like that slide.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"What mistake? You and Mama?" Was he saying marrying her mother was a mistake? And she shouldn't make the same...suddenly it became clear. "You and Mama...you eloped didn't you? That's what she always said. Escaped onto the ocean and married each other."

"Yes, it was beautiful."

"Why?"

"Because of the sun, and the sea and your mother..."

"No! Why did you elope? Was it to be romantic?" her eyes narrowed. "Or was it so you couldn't be stopped?" Spirit sighed. The cat was out of the bag.

"Maka, listen to me," he said taking her by the hand and sitting her down into his chair. "Sometimes people make mistakes."  
"You did it so you wouldn't have to be separated," she said under her breath. "Were you even in love?"

"I loved your mother with all my heart, Maka!" he snapped. The room settled into a subtle tension. "But I could never give her what she needed. After she turned me into a Death Scythe things became more difficult. I had extra training and she had more homework than ever before. But through it all we managed to stay together until..."

"Until what?"

"I had heard from a friend. Lord Death was looking for a new weapon. I was the only candidate at the time. He had a father who was a Death Scythe, and told me about the conditions they don't tell you about in the academy. I told your Mama. We did a trial run for a weekend. I slept at a friend's house while she took the apartment. It was too much for us to bear. Neither of us wanted to stop being partners, so we got hitched. By the time Lord Death approached me, it was too late. I had to be with Lord Death during the days, but every night I would return home." He smiled. "And she'd be waiting for me." Maka's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. "Your mother knew I couldn't keep a commitment," he continued. "Not in the way that being married meant. At first it wasn't an issue but it wasn't long before she started to become insanely jealous of whoever I was with. A year later she said she wanted to leave, but...then you came along."

"M-me?" She couldn't take this anymore. She was the product of a one night stand? Or a one year stand in a non-committed relationship. She would never know. But she did know this. Both her mother and father had lied to her.

"It got to be too much. So she waited until you were enrolled in the academy for at least a year. Then she left. See, she never really wanted to settle down but after we had you we really didn't have a choice-"

"Papa...please stop."

"She spent half of her life in a loveless marriage because we were too blinded by separation anxiety."

"I don't want to hear any more!"

"Is that what you want to have happen, Maka? Huh? You deserve better than that!" Spirit announced. She shook her head. No, she thought. Soul deserves better than that. I don't deserve anything. I'm just a mistake. She stood up and thanked her father for his time. She didn't say a word more. There was nothing to say. She should have known from the very start there was nothing she could do. Soul was gone. Her mother and father lied to her. She couldn't feel her feet. When she got outside, Soul was already waiting for her on his bike.

"Well?" he asked, not very hopeful. Maka shook her head. He sighed. It was worth a try, he thought. He patted the seat behind him, signaling Maka that it was okay to come on. They didn't say a word the whole way back.

***

Maka didn't go to school the next day. She locked herself in her room and smashed her head into her pillow. It was all fake. It wasn't like she was unaware that her father was unable to keep a commitment. That she understood. But all this time, she had seen her mother as the victim, a prisoner of circumstance. But now it was different. Her mother had lied to her as well. She hugged her pillow tighter. Was no one willing to tell her the truth? First Soul had kept secrets from her, now her parents. Who next? What did Black Star have to hide from her? Tsubaki? Kid? Even Lord Death! She frowned. Especially Lord Death. How could he not tell his students what being a Death Scythe truly entails? Was it only to prevent people from leaving the academy? Maka's brain hurt. It was all too much to handle right now. True, she had lost her faith in the academy when they put Crona on their list. But even then, she could force herself to understand why. This...this didn't make any sense. She hugged herself tightly. She didn't want to spend her last days with Soul moping about. But she couldn't help it. She didn't feel like doing anything.

The boxes were piling up now. Some large, some small, cluttering her perfect living room with memories. She scowled. Why was she so depressed? She should be happy. After all, Soul was finally accomplishing his dream. As his partner, she should be proud of him. She was proud of him. But she couldn't help but feel empty inside. They had been together for so long. She wasn't sure how she could live without him now that their souls were practically attached. She didn't want to think about it. She lifted her head and looked out the window. Sunset, she thought. The sky was the most beautiful it had been in a long time, more like a rainbow of rich warm colors coupled with the cool left over sky. If only it was raining, she sighed. That would be much more appropriate. She heard a knock on the door. She didn't answer. She unlocked it and sat back down on her bed, sinking her head once more into her pillow.

Soul had with him a stack of small books and a notebook that Tsubaki had lent him with notes from Maka's class for the day. He hadn't seen Maka all day, but seeing her in the state she was now made him nervous. She was depressed, he knew that much. But he didn't quite know how much the news would have affected her. But then again, he predicted, it could be something else... He cleared his throat and dropped them onto her desk. She didn't budge.

"Tsubaki said you can borrow her notes," he said casually. Maka didn't look up. "That was nice, wasn't it?"

"Hm," she groaned.

"Maka." He didn't like her acting like this. But he couldn't just tell her she was being unreasonable. She had every right to be upset. "I...um...I'm going to get dinner started. You hungry?" Maka shook her head. "Have you had anything to eat today?" Maka shook her head again. Soul took a heavy sigh. He walked over to her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered. "You should eat something." She took a deep breath and clutched her pillow.

"How long..." she muffled. She started to sniffle. "How long are we going to stand here and pretend everything is alright?" She held the pillow closely to her head, pinching the feathers with her fist. "How long?" Soul exhaled again, rubbing her shoulder for comfort. But what kind of comfort could he possibly give her?

"Until Saturday, I guess" came his blunt answer. This didn't help. Maka gripped the pillow so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"And then what?" she began, her cheeks burning. "I can't go on like this, Soul! I just can't!" He gripped her shoulder tightly. "I don't want us to...drift apart." Her mind doubled back to her Papa's words. Don't make the same mistake.

"Come on, Maka," Soul said comfortingly. "You know that's not going to happen." But in his heart, he was worried about that very fate. "You and I are partners, okay? Like I said before, nothing's gonna change that." Maka didn't move. "You believe that, don't you?" She loosened her hold on the pillow.

"I'm having trouble believing anything, right now." She arched her back. Soul grimaced.

"Yesterday you said it would be fine! That we'd make it through this! Why are you all of the sudden so convinced we aren't going to make it? What changed between then and now?" No answer. "What happened to your faith, Maka? Can't you trust me when I say I'm not going to leave you?"

"No I can't!" She shot up, throwing the pillow on her bed. She looked at him for the first time that day and noticed how exhausted he looked. It wasn't as bad as the day before, but he still looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. Maka hissed. "You are leaving, Soul! That's what happens! People say they care about you one day and the next day they're gone! That's how life is." Soul was astonished.

"Hold on a sec! Where is all this coming from?" he demanded.

"It's the truth!"

"No," Soul said sternly. Then it hit him. The day before, when Maka visited her father. She hadn't spoken the whole way back. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it until now.  
"It's not and you know it. Maka, something happened in that room with your Father. What was it?" Maka grew quiet.

"Nothing."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing!" she insisted. Soul gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, Maka," he said under his breath. "You haven't smiled once since coming back from talking with him! You think I haven't noticed?" She turned away from him. "What did he say?"

"Just that...I couldn't get around the rules. It upset me. That's all," she said. Soul wasn't buying any of it.

"You already knew that!" He squinted his eyes. "It's something else." She shook her head. Soul sighed, softening his tone. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." She turned back to him. He has a right to know, she told herself. She should've known she couldn't keep things from Soul. She took a deep breath and disclosed all the information she had received from her father. About how their relationship was a lie, a rouse to avoid the pain of separation. Soul sat there and listened, his expression blank.

Inside his mind however, was a bomb about to explode. He found that the more she talked about her father and mother's "solution", the more enraged he became. It wasn't that it wasn't a good idea. In fact, he was rather impressed by the solidity of the arrangement. No, it was what it implied. Maka's parents had lied to her about her origins for her entire life. It wasn't just that her father cheated anymore, it was that he cheated his own daughter. Maka finished the story, able to keep herself from tearing. She didn't want to upset Soul. When she was done, however, Soul was speechless. His face contorted into a frown. Maka looked at him, concerned.

"Soul?" He didn't move. It explained so much! Why her mother and father stayed together so long, even with his cheating. How Maka always felt like she could never trust men and now she couldn't even trust her own mother? Soul flashed his teeth in a scowl. "Soul!" Maka said again, getting his attention. He rose up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be back, okay?" he said. He didn't smile to comfort her like he usually did when something bothered him. He walked out the door. Maka bit her lip. He isn't really going to- She gasped and ran for the door.

"Soul! Where are you going?" she panted. Soul didn't turn to look at her. He fetched his leather jacket from the closet and started putting it on.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Wait!" Maka shouted, running between him and the door. "I'm okay now! Really! It was just a bit of a shock, that's all." Soul stopped, his head down and hand in a fist.

"It's his fault," he whispered. His whole body shook with anger.

"Soul..."

"He did this to you! He lied to you, destroyed your family and left you alone to pick up the pieces!" he seethed. "I'm not going to take it anymore! That old man needs to realize how much he hurts people!" Maka flung up her arms in protest, holding him back from walking through the door.

"I know! I know that! But he can't help it!"

"He's not going to get away with it! Not this time!" he growled, beginning to walk past Maka to the door.

"Please! It's alright! I'm fine. You don't have to-"

"I do have to!" he snapped, stopping to look at Maka. "You yourself said it, Maka. How long? How long am I supposed to just sit here and let you suffer like this? Huh? I'm your weapon! I'm supposed to protect you from getting hurt!"

"On the battlefield! Not here!" she noticed Soul's eyes growing larger. His soul wavelengths were off the charts. The black blood, she thought. It must have activated.

"What's the difference?" he yelled. "Either way you end up scarred and I'm helpless to do anything about it!" His teeth grew sharper. His pupils almost disappeared.

"Soul...the black..."

"What kind of sick parents do this to their child? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go down there and kick his ass! One good reason!"

"Because we don't have much time left!" Maka screamed. This seemed to bring Soul aback just a bit. She sighed. "You can do whatever you want from Sunday on. I don't care. But tonight...for this week..." Soul's eyes softened.

"Maka."

"Please! Just...stay with me." He relaxed his fist and his wavelength seemed to be going back to normal. He smiled with his mouth closed and slipped his hands over Maka's for a moment. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. I'll stay." He shut the door in front of him. "But next time that bastard's gonna get it." Maka smiled. Soul let go of her hands and stuffed his own in his pockets. "You hungry?"

"Starving." She let him lead her to the kitchen where he sat her down at the kitchen table. He went straight to the fridge and started naming the contents. Maka caught herself staring at him. Maybe, she thought. Maybe things will turn out for the best. She watched as Soul pulled out a three week cube of cheese that hadn't been covered up. He cringed and made a puking face. Maka couldn't help but laugh as he ran with his nose plugged out the door to dispose of it. She leaned a hand on her cheek. Soul certainly isn't Papa.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said, slamming the trash closed.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?" Maka sat upright.

"Of course. What is it?" she asked. Soul sighed, but didn't turn around.

"I'm not sure how long this war is going to last. It could be months...it could be years. So I don't want you to stop your training just because I'm not around for you to practice with." He crossed his arms.

"You want me to find another weapon," Maka stated solemnly. She had seen this coming and she understood why. She needed stay in shape if she was ever going to join him on the front lines. But she still wasn't prepared for it. Soul turned around.

"Just a temporary one! Just so I know..." he stopped. Maka with a different weapon? The thought made him sick to his stomach. However, he knew it wasn't fair to her that he worked with so many different meisters.

"I don't...I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You have to be ready for it, Maka! Please! Promise me you'll at least look!" he pleaded. Maka tuned away from him.

"Do you even know what you're asking?"

"Promise me!" His eyes were steady as they gazed down at her. She couldn't argue with those eyes.

"I'll...keep an eye out," she mumbled. Soul sighed with relief and continued to raid the fridge. Maka sat watching him again, trying to process everything that had been changing. Change, she knew, wasn't always bad. But it had been hard enough to find a weapon the first time that she could actually resonate souls with. This wasn't going to be easy. But they would get through it. They would have to.


	6. One Weapon's Meister

Chapter 6: One Weapon's Meister

Maka sat in the school courtyard flipping through pages of her "Identifying Souls" text books. Since the war, the academy had been mainly focused on forming new recruits so the lesson plans were dull. She did a lot of her research on her own. She frowned. Not like I'll ever be able to use it, though. After her encounter with the Kishin, Maka's father had forbidden her to fight in the war. She would be a major target, she remembered him saying, a succulent pig ripe for the plucking for any witch. She didn't like this idea, especially since Soul was having to fight on the front lines without her even though she was a two-star Meister now. She sighed.

Soul. It had been a week since he left the house, and still she felt the emptiness around her fresh as it was that day. Each box taken felt like another piece of her heart was ripped out of her chest. Now there was nothing left. She had Blair, of course. She was quite surprised when she said she wanted to continue living with Maka instead of with Soul and the other Death Scythes, including her Papa. Perhaps it was because she knew the apartment would be too lonely without anyone but Maka there. She flipped another page of her book. Identifying Soul Wavelengths, she read. She had been practicing matching her wavelength with others. Tsubaki had let her practice with her once and it didn't turn out as horribly as when Black Star tried to wield Soul. Still...she thought with a sigh. It just isn't the same.

Before she could get too deep in thought, a piece of sharp metal came flying towards her. Instinctively, she used her book to block the attack. She looked for the thrower, but saw no one else looking for their knife. She examined the book closely.

"I'm so sorry!" A voice came from it. Maka jumped. The knife glowed a bright yellow and was soon replaced by a young girl with medium black hair wrapped up in a ponytail. "I tried to fling myself the opposite direction!" She bowed her head. "Please forgive me!" Maka widened her eyes, but forced a smile.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time," she replied getting back to her "reading". The girl looked up and gasped. Maka wasn't expecting this.

"Oh my gosh," the girl said, unsure of whether to be happy or terrified. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Maka was bluntly confused.

"You-you're Maka Albarn!" she announced as though she had just seen a unicorn. Maka didn't know what to make of it. She was being recognized?

"You...know who I am?"

"Yes! Of course I do! Your mother created the Death Scythe that Lord Death himself uses in battles!" the girl paused. "I can't believe I almost killed you!" Maka chuckled. It was the first time she had all week.

"Oh that! Haha! Don't worry about it. I've been through much worse."

"Is it true? What they say?" the girl asked. "About how you defeated the Kishin and the witch Arachne when you were only a one star Meister?" Maka blushed.

"Actually, I think by that time I was a two-star Meister."

"And you created the greatest Death Scythe ever to exist in the entire world, Soul Eater?" She knew this was coming. Another person who wanted to meet Soul. She was always a little jealous that he got all the glory for their victories even though she was the one who trained him. But he never put himself above her in any way, so she couldn't get too upset about it. She enjoyed his humility.

"...Yeah."

"Wow!"

"Look, miss...uh..." she started. The girl looked at her intently, a smile brimming from ear to ear. She couldn't just tell her to go away.

"Oh! My name is Mia. I'm new at the academy," she said blushing. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be interrupting anything. You must be very busy. What with you being a three star Meister and all." Maka shook her head.

"Actually," she said honestly. "I'm not. They haven't exactly given me an assignment in a while. No training. No nothing."

"Really?" Mia seemed legitimately curious. This pleased Maka. "Still, I'm probably wasting your time. I'll go. But it was a pleasure meeting you today!" she grinned. "You're my favorite Meister." Maka bit her lip.

"Hey!" she called. Mia turned around. "Tell your partner not to swing you around so much without supervision. Somebody could get hurt." Mia stared down at her toes.

"Oh. I don't have a partner," she said solemnly. Maka's heart sank to the floor. The girl didn't have a partner? It was practically half way through the year. If she was even going to make it through the first sessions of training she would need a partner to get at least to the right level, let alone a place to practice soul resonance.

"You don't...have a partner?" The girl shook her head.

"No."

"Oh, well, that'll change. Don't worry." Maka smiled. "You've got a good throwing radius from what it seems."

"I'm actually rather shy, so I don't really know how to talk to others. But, I guess it can't be as easy for me as it was for you and Soul Eater, right?" she said. Maka couldn't help it. She hated seeing young people alone.

"You wanna know a secret?" she asked, patting a bed of grass next to her. "Something no one else knows?" Mia's eyes widened in wonder.

"Okay..."

"When I first met Soul, he was a lot like you. Scared out of his mind of people. You're already off to a better start than he was."

"Really?" Mia leaned in closer. Maka nodded.

"He didn't 'play well with others.' I think that would be the best way to put it. But we worked hard to overcome his fear."

"Wow. That's amazing. I had no idea." She smiled. "I hope I can find a perfect partner like you, Miss Maka."

"Perfect?" Maka scoffed playfully. "Any guy who puts his underwear in the dishwasher when I'm using the washing machine is far from perfect!"

"He did that?"

"Oh yeah! It took weeks for me to get the thing working again. The cloth got wedged in with the turbine. Don't be get me wrong, he's a great partner, but sometimes!" Maka couldn't help but get agitated all over again.

"Is that why you look so sad?" Mia inquired, gently. Maka's cheeks turned pink.

"...something like that." It was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to be this way. She wanted to be able to smile and laugh. She wanted to enjoy the company of others, especially children. Could nothing make her happy?

"Miss Maka?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"I'm sorry you're sad." Geez this girl is straight out of a Howdy Doody special, she thought to herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel comforted by her innocence, much like she did when she and Crona used to hang out. She missed that blind hope she had lost somehow in accomplishing her goal.

"You really don't have a Meister, Mia?" The girl shook her head. Maka sighed. "Well," she held out her hand. "You do now." Mia was dumbstruck. No way, she thought. This can't be happening! Maka... "What do you say?" Maka shone the most genuine smile she could muster. She hated seeing the poor kid alone. She, of all people, knew what it felt like.

"I...I don't know what to say!" Mia announced. She squealed. "You really mean it?"

"Sure," Maka said. "I was on the Market anyway." Mia froze.

"What about Soul?" she asked.

"What about Soul?" Maka replied with a grin.

"Won't he...aren't you two...?" Maka put a hand on her shoulder, just like her partner had shown her how to do so may times before.

"Soul is a Death Scythe now. He needs to learn how to be handled by other Meisters. Plus he's going to be in battle soon, so I'm not sure how long he'll be gone." Maka's tone was bittersweet, but she tried to conjure up as much joy in it as she possibly could.

"It would...I would...yes! Yes! Thank you, Miss Maka! You won't regret it!"

"Now hold on," Maka countered. "I need to make one thing clear. I can train you, teach you the things you'll need to know while in battle, but you have to find your own partner before you can truly learn how to be a good weapon." She stood up. "I can be your Meister, Mia. But I can't be your partner. Understand?"

"Oh yes!" Mia stood up along side her. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said bowing to the scythe Meister.

"But I'm not a knife Meister, so I'm not sure how good I'll be. I need the practice. You need the practice. It works out!" Plus, she thought. Now Soul can't make me get a new weapon I can't comfortably resonate with.

"I'm sure you'll be fantastic!" Mia said gleefully. "You're Maka Albarn!"

"Meet me after school tomorrow at 4:00 sharp for your first lesson. Don't be late." And with that she began to walk away. She didn't want to return home to her empty house, filled with memories. She would rather be on the battlefield. This, however, seemed like a nice alternative. Helping people was something Maka took pride in, and she could help this girl.

They met the next day, like she said, and practiced for a good 2 hours. The girl was rusty and Maka wasn't accustomed to using a knife for a weapon, but by the end of the day she was able to hit a bullseye target with wavering accuracy. Perhaps this girl could be a good replacement weapon, at least until the war was over and Soul returned home. They got along well and Maka laughed more in that evening than she had since Soul moved out. Maybe, things were looking up. She found a new weapon, just like Soul wanted, and Mia found a temporary Meister. She would just get her on her feet, she thought. Then she would be able to make a connection of her own.

She refrained from explaining why she was looking for a new partner, although Mia asked on multiple occasions. She didn't want the girl's hopes to be crushed. To not want to find a partner for fear of losing them one day. Innocence like that, Maka understood, was meant to be preserved as long as possible.

***

Mia walked down the long hallway from the locker room. She couldn't believe how much better she improved over the past couple hours. Maka truly was as amazing a Meister as she imagined. They hadn't practiced resonating souls yet. Maka had told her that you have to be partners with someone for a long time before you are able to do that. That's fine, she thought. I want to be able to find my own partner. Still, she was grateful for such a wonderful opportunity. She felt that maybe she really could be a great fighter, or even a Death Scythe one day. It was a lot to live up to. No one in her family had ever made it to that high of a level. I'll be the first, she told herself. She walked past the lockers out to where the exit was. She wanted to thank Maka one last time for being such a great role model and friend to her when she had none. She turned the corner when she heard people talking. She stopped. She knew that voice.

"I'm just doing what you asked me to do!" the voice announced. Maka? It was her. She knew it.

"No!" another voice replied. It was deep and raspy, sentient almost. "I asked you to find a weapon that could protect you when I'm not around! Not pick up some girl who doesn't know what she's doing!" Mia gasped. It couldn't be...but it had to be. Soul Eater, Maka's partner. Mia gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I just want to help her get on her feet, that's all," Maka stated.

"So you put her in danger?"

"She's not in danger! And we're not going on missions or fighting anything real. It's just training!"

"I don't care!" he snapped. "You're on a high priority list for the enemy right now! That's why you're trying to lay low!"

"What? While you go off and play Death Scythe with all your little friends? I deserve to fight too! This is so stupid!" she started breathing heavily. "I just want to be needed for a while, is that so much to ask?"

"I know! I know it's hard," Soul stated. "But...I think right now it's for the best that you don't fight." He shouldn't have said that.

"So you're agreeing with Papa?" she sneered.

"No!"

"Why can't you just trust me? I'm so sick of people not trusting me! You! Papa! Mama! Lord Death! Why do you all insist on lying to me?" she shouted. Soul sighed.

"Maka..."

"You've been acting strange ever since we got back from your parent's house that night Giriko attacked. If you really trust me just tell what happened that night that's making you so agitated!" It was quiet for a long time.

"I-" he began. "There was-" A strange tension rose into the air. Even though Mia didn't dare turn the corner and watch the scene, she knew he was having trouble looking at her. "No! You don't need to know that! It's not important."

"There you go again! With your 'it's not important' crap! I have a right to know what's going on and what it has to do with me training Mia!"

"I just...I want to make sure you're safe."

"Safe from what?" Maka inquired.

"Everything!" he exclaimed. There was another long pause. She could tell this took Maka off guard. "What if Giriko attacks again? What if something-"

"Soul, nothing is going to happen," she assured him.

"But what if it does?"

"I'll protect myself! God! You're so uptight about what happened, you can't even remember that I can fight just as well as you can! It's not your job to make sure I don't get hurt anymore!" her tone grew bitter. "You're a Death Scythe now, Soul. You have to focus on what's really important right now."

"What if you can't protect yourself? What if it's an ambush again?"

"Then that's where faith comes in. It's not like you to forget that. You used to always be so calm, even in the face of death. Since when have I been the one to try and simmer you down?" She sighed. "At this rate the black blood will only gain more and more control. You can't let your emotions get in the way like this. You're my partner, Soul. So do what a partner is supposed to do and believe in me." Mia heard Soul sigh, his tone became much more mellow.

"Fine, do what you want. But just know if anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen!"

"I know, but if it does-"

"It won't!"

"If it does," he said sternly. "You are my priority. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, I will make it back to you." Mia blushed. She had heard stories about Maka and Soul. How they had great respect for one another, even though they fought practically all of the time. It astounded her. But this...this was something beyond any of the stories. She started to feel guilty. She didn't know Maka was in danger, that she needed someone who could protect her. Of course she could never protect her. She understood why Soul felt the way he did. She couldn't help herself. She found tears tickling her eyes. He really would do anything for her, she thought with a sigh. Even give up being a Death Scythe. It was almost...romantic in a way. There was more of the conversation, but it went over Mia's head. She snapped out of her daze while she heard footsteps coming her direction. She quickly ran over to the water fountain to pretend she hadn't been listening. A figure came walking by, scuffing their feet on the floor. It stopped right behind Mia.

"Hey," it said. Mia jumped and turned around finding herself face to face with a pair of crimson eyes.

"Uhhhh..." she stammered. "C-can I-"

"Look," he said bluntly. "You're Maka's weapon now, okay?" Mia gulped. "But don't think that means you can just practice with her and that's it. You don't have the skills to protect her from the things she needs to be protected from. So, I have a favor to ask."

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to watch her. Just, keep an eye on her for now. And make sure she doesn't do anything...stupid." And with that be started to walk away. Mia stood there frozen.

"Y-yes, Sir. Mr. Death Scythe Sir," she managed to say. Soul froze, his shoulders tensed. Was it something I said? Mia questioned. But he didn't turn around.

"It's Soul, kid." He picked up his feet and started walking again. God he's cool, she thought with another blush. If what he said was true, then Maka really was in trouble. Why couldn't she fight like everyone else? Mia sighed. It must be really difficult to watch as your partner gets all the glory for something the two of you did together. Soul didn't seem the type to gloat. He didn't even seem like he wanted the promotion at times when he spoke. It must have been a lot of work. Maybe...he didn't really want to be...Mia shook off the notion. Of course he wanted to be a Death Scythe. Why else would he have joined the academy? She hoped that she could find a partner as kind and selfless as he was. She didn't care what Maka said. To her, the two of them would always make the perfect pair.


	7. Reaching The Limit

Chapter 7: Reaching the Limit

Maka sat with her head between her legs. Soul's rage was getting worse, and she knew it was all on the account of the black blood inside of him. He had always been protective, she remembered, but never quite like this. It scared her. Was the pressure of being a Death Scythe just too much for him? Or was it something else? She could never be sure. All she knew was that he needed to calm down before he went off and did something he regretted. She lifted her head off her knees and looked around the apartment. Blair was gone that night, again, so she was alone. It wasn't that bad, she told herself. It certainly would be better than living with Black Star or Kid, whose quirks would simply drive her insane. Plus, they would always be asking Maka if she was alright or if she missed Soul. She hated being asked if she missed him. It would imply that they're partnership wasn't strong enough that they would automatically know the answer. That or they just wanted to hear her say it. What a cruel joke. There was a knocking at the door. Ugh, she thought. More people. For once, she just wanted to be alone. She walked up and opened the door. She was surprised to see Mia standing there.

"Hello, Miss Maka. I'm sorry to bother you this late," she said embarrassed. Maka looked at the clock. Late? It's only 7:00.

"Oh, hey Mia. What's up?" she asked as politely as she could. The girl was so sweet it was hard to be bitter when she was around.

"I just have a question about one of my homework assignments."

"Oh," Maka said. "Sure, come on in." Mia smiled and entered. It was the first time she had ever been inside Maka and Soul's apartment. It...wasn't what she expected. "You want something? Some tea or juice?" Mia shook her head.

"I'm okay."

"So what's your question?" Maka sat down on the couch across from her.

"Okay!" Mia said pulling out her book. "A sound soul...dwells...within...a..."

"Sound mind."

"Right! And...a sound...spirit?"

"Body."

"Right," she slapped herself. "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Um...Miss Maka...what does that mean exactly? A sound soul?" This took Maka aback. This girl was so naive, yet she herself never really attempted to question the meaning of what she was learning until later on in her life. When it actually mattered.

"Well," she began. "Sound is used in its form meaning peaceful, serene, content. You can't have a soul that is unstable. So in order to do that you must learn to clear your mind and not let things affect you that might cause you to act on something else. Likewise, you must be in complete control of your movements, to do that you must learn stillness." Maka couldn't help but see Mia looking around her apartment as she spoke. "Are you listening?" The girl's head snapped back.

"Oh! Yes, Miss Maka. I'm listening!" she said. "I just...your place is very...well...does Soul mind that it's so girly in here?" Maka turned beat red. Blair had pretty much taken over the decorating since Soul left. It needed to feel more 'homey', she said. Maka hadn't really paid attention to the changes she had made. She hated being in the apartment unless she was alone. But now that she thought about it, Soul would flip his top if he saw what Blair did to his living room.

"He doesn't really have a choice in the matter," Maka muttered. Mia rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Oh," she said unquestioningly. "Anyway so if I focus real hard I can have a sound soul?"

"Sort of," Maka said. But she was distracted again. "Hey, I was just about to fix dinner. Would you like some?" Mia shook her head. She couldn't possibly intrude. What if Soul came back and found her there eating his food?

"No, thank you. I already ate." Her lie was confirmed when her stomach started to grumble like a roaring lion. Maka gave her an incredulous smirk.

"Come on, I'm making curry. You should have some. I'm not going to eat it all."

"But what about Soul?" Mia asked. "Won't he want some?" Maka was quiet for a moment, but quickly put her smile back on.

"You don't need to worry about that," she said sweetly. "You can go study some more while I make it. It doesn't take too long." Mia nodded. But she didn't feel quite like studying. She looked around to see if there was a bathroom she could use. She drank a ton of water before she came over and it was finally starting to get to her. She didn't want to bother Maka with such a trivial request, so she went looking for it herself. She walked down the hallway. There was Maka's room, her door open, bed made, everything picked up off the floor. It was exactly the way she had pictured it. The next room was the bathroom. She could tell because it was labeled with a "use at your own risk" sign with paw prints all over it. Mia laughed to herself. It must have been made by Blair, Maka's cat she was always complaining about. Then her eyes wandered over to the next door over. It was closed, so she couldn't see inside. No sign on the door. But she knew, that was Soul's room.

She couldn't help but curiously wander over to it, the mystery luring her in. What did Soul's room look like? She had to wonder. Perhaps...just a peek? No no, that would be a terrible idea. Sure, Maka said he wasn't going to be home for a while, right? No. She just said she didn't have to worry about the food. She sighed. She shouldn't go in there. She knew she shouldn't. She touched her hand to the wooden panel of the door. She didn't hear anything. Maybe he was gone. Maybe she could just take one small look. She could always say she was looking for the bathroom. Yes. The temptation was just too great. She had to at least see what it was like. She might never get this opportunity again. She put her hand on the knob of the door and slowly turned it. As the door swung open, she stood there agape. No, she thought. There has to be some mistake.

"Get lost?" a voice behind her said. Mia turned around. There standing in a mix of smiles and tears was Maka.

"Miss Maka!" she shouted. "I was just! There was...I was looking for the bathroom." Maka didn't say anything. She simply walked over and closed the door. "Miss Maka...I thought...isn't that...?

"Yeah, it was." Maka stood there a moment, her eyes facing the door. She didn't move.

"I don't...understand. He doesn't live with you anymore?" she asked. Maka didn't say a word.

"I haven't opened this door since that day," she said quietly. "I just can't bring myself to look inside. It's...it's not time."

"Miss Maka...I'm sorry," Mia said, her eyes filling with tears. Maka could hear her sniffle and turned around.

"Mia?"

"It explains so much. Why he's always worrying about you. Why he wasn't happy with you using a beginner weapon. He can't be here with you...but why? Why did he leave? If he misses you...and you miss him...did you have a fight?" Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Was it because of me?" Maka swallowed. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't take the lies anymore. She wasn't going to lead this poor girl into believing a horrible lie. But...she couldn't tell her the truth either. She wasn't even sure if she could say the truth without tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Let's just say, when you become partners with someone, Mia, you have to be prepared for anything." She looked at her sternly. "And I mean anything."

"Miss Maka." She wiped her tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always have faith in your partner," she forced a smile. "That's the cool thing to do." She stopped and looked at Mia closely. "You didn't come here because of homework, did you Mia?" Mia bit her lip. It was true. "You came here because Soul asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "Please forgive me, Miss Maka! I know you're capable of handling yourself! But he was just so concerned I couldn't not do what he asked! And after what he said to...I started to worry too! Why won't they let you fight, Miss Maka? Are you really in that much danger?" Maka laughed, which was an odd reaction.

"He really said all that to you?"

"Well," she scuffed her feet, embarrassed. "Not entirely all that."

"My father won't let me fight on the front lines because he's worried I'll act on impulse and get myself killed. Soul doesn't want me there either, I can tell. But I'm fine. When you kill a witch, a bunch of other witches will want your head on a platter, that part is true." She winked. "But it isn't all that bad. I can take care of myself just fine. Soul's just paranoid." She grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on! Let's get some food in that stomach of yours. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

They talked for hours about this and that. Maka had forgotten how nice it was to have company. Liz and Patti were always out with Kid and with Tsubaki's busy schedule she could never get her at this hour of the night. It was nice to have a simple conversation about nothing in particular.

***

"Soul!" The scream came from the other side this time. Soul was getting tired of this. Where was she? Was his dream coming true? No! That wouldn't happen. He left the house as soon as he heard her, but he couldn't sense her wavelength anywhere.

"Maka!" he shouted, taking down another giant crate. Empty again. Damn he thought. If that girl didn't always get herself into trouble. Death Scythe practice would have to wait. It could be Giriko again. Or maybe it was a witch.

"Soul!" it sounded again. "Soul!" It was her yell. She was hurt...or helpless...or worse! And he couldn't find her! He continued to slice at crates, his black blood starting to boil. That wasn't good. But he didn't care. He was angry. He told her not to train a weapon that couldn't protect her! What kind of insanity was that? And now she got herself in trouble, again! It didn't matter though. He swore to protect her, and protect her he would. "Soul!" He turned to see one large crate, bolted shut. That had to be it! He sliced it open in 30 seconds flat, a new record for him. Bursting it open he looked inside. He saw nothing...but a record player with Maka's voice.

"Great reaction time," he heard someone say. He turned around to see Spirit, smiling.

"Death Scythe!" he ran to him. "Thank God you're here! Maka..."

"Is okay," he said. "Don't worry, this was just a test. And you passed. I've never seen someone burst open a crate that fast." Soul stared at him blankly.

"A test?" He became furious. "You made me believe Maka was in trouble for some stupid test?"

"We had to see how you reacted under pressure." Spirit narrowed his eyes. "That black blood of yours certainly gets you riled up."

"Black Blood? You think that's what got me riled up?"

"You have to learn to control it, Soul. It's only a matter of time before-"

"Don't screw with me like that, Death Scythe! I could have killed somebody!" Soul sat down and put his hands over his head. "Damn it."

"It needed to be an authentic experience in order for the test to work, Soul Eater. Don't take yourself too seriously. I'm happy you care that much for my daughter, but you need to control that temper of yours. That is what's going to make you ineffective in battle."

"Yes sir." Spirit left him there to cool down. He was feeling enraged. How could a man who lied to his own daughter be made to tell him what to do? He wished he could tell him the truth. That he really just wanted to move back in with Maka and let her be his partner. He didn't want her to be used for things because of him, even if it was only her voice. The truth was, she was starting to become a major weakness of his, and he didn't like that. No, he told himself. Maka was his greatest strength.

***

Maka flipped through the mail. There was a post card from her mother she didn't feel like reading, bill for the electricity she didn't feel like paying, a small pile of junk mail and a magazine addressed to Blair. She groaned, plopping the pile on the counter. Nothing of interest. She scooped up the junk mail and walked over to the trash. Something caught her eye. She sifted through the papers to discover she had missed something. It was a letter. She picked it up and froze when she saw who it was addressed to. Soul Evans, she read to herself. She looked at the return address and was surprised to see it came from his brother Wes. She bit her lip. Should she open it? Send it back? Give it to Soul? Could it be that his brother wanted to make amends? The prospect of this made Maka extremely happy.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. It was quiet and hesitant. She wondered who in the world it could be. It's probably just Mia again, she told herself. She ran to the kitchen counter and slipped the letter into one of the drawers. The knocking came again, this time louder and more frantic. She slammed the drawer shut and ran for the front door, not even bothering to slip on a bathrobe over her pajamas. She yanked it open to see a very wet, and very distressed Soul Eater.

"Soul?" she gasped, taking in the scene. He was still in his pajamas too, with bare feet. "What are you doing here?" Soul leaned his hand against the door frame. He was panting heavily. He looked at her as though she had just risen from the dead as an angel. He sighed a great sigh of relief and placed his forehead on her shoulder. Maka wasn't prepared for this. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not going," he said muffling his words under her hair.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Maka asked, trying to get him to look at her. His shoulders tensed.

"To battle. To the front lines. I'm not going." This was a turn of events. Maka wasn't sure what to do or say.

"O-of course you're going! They need you out there! To defeat the witches."

"I don't...want to fight...alone..." he lifted his head in a jerk and grabbed her hands. "I can't!"

"Soul...what's wrong?" she looked at the bags under his eyes. She had only seen those particular bags one other time. "Haven't you gotten any sleep?" Soul dropped her hands and shook his head.

"I've been...having trouble."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Just...a bad dream," he said trying not to draw attention to it. Maka gasped.

"A bad dream. You mean like a black blood bad dream?" she asked nervously.

"No! Well...I don't know. It's not-"

"Yes it is!" she interrupted. "You look like death, Soul! And not the good kind!"

"It's just the rain..." he said, trying to hold in a sneeze. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you at least put on a coat before you came over?" she insisted. "That way you wouldn't have gotten sick!"

"I tried not to...I tried to just ignore it...but I couldn't. Maka! I had to be sure it was just a dream!"

"Soul, you're not making any sense! Would you please tell me what's going on for once?"

"A witch!" he finally shouted. "It was a witch, alright? Giriko was working for her. I didn't see her face. I don't know what he did to you! I'll never know! I don't want to know! But there's a witch!"

"Soul, calm down. What about a witch?"

"I'm positive. I'm sure it was the same witch who later came to my dreams. The same one over and over again. Over and over...and over...and over..." He began to shake. "Worse than any of the others." Maka put her hands on his shoulders.

"So you think the witch is causing your dreams?" Maka asked, still confused. "But why?" Soul couldn't bear to think of it. He had lost her every day for the last week. He couldn't tell her why or how. Every time he closed his eyes, there she was. Lying there. Blood trickling down like a stream. "Soul?" He started to hyperventilate. "Soul what's wrong?" He didn't say anything, too much in a state of shock. "Soul!" Maka shook him. He slipped through her ams and fell to the floor.

"Sh-she wants something...from me..." he stammered, putting his hands over his head. "She wants to kill you."

"Soul, that's absurd," Maka countered. "It's just a dream. You're scared of fighting alone. I understand."

"I'm not going! I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Now wait," she said. "Listen to me. Hey! Soul! Look!" She reached her hands to his face and pulled it up to meet hers. "Listen to me. You've worked too long and too hard for me to let you just quit like this. Now you are going to go to that army and you are going to be the best Death Scythe you can be. And I will be here when you get back." Soul shook his head. "Yes, I will!" He started to breathe in and out, to try and relax himself.

"Maka..."

"Now stand up! Come on! I don't have any shoes that will fit you, but at least borrow my coat." She smiled at him. "You'll be fine." Soul couldn't stop looking at her. At her face, at her hair, at her eyes, at her smile. It used to be so plain and ordinary and now...it knocked him off his feet. She really was strong, stronger than he was. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. He gently lifted his hand and brushed it against her cheek. It was so soft. How had he never noticed how soft her skin was? And her smell, like cucumber. What an odd yet enticing sent. The truth was they were always fighting together, or studying, or doing separate things. He never had a chance to really get a good look at her. All too soon she backed away, the coat was in his hands, and she had ushered him out the door, giving him a firm squeeze on the hand. "I'll be here, when you get back." Then she let go and the door closed. Soul couldn't help the tightness in his chest. This is bad, he thought. I have to go talk to someone about this.

Maka shut the door and held her cheek. The way he touched it. It was so gentle. So loving. She shook it off. Soul was always like that, right? Firm yet gentle. But her cheeks were still painted a fire-engine red. She walked over to the drawer where she kept Wes' letter. What was she supposed to do with it now? Soul certainly wasn't ready for it. She sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited until someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mia? It's me. I need you to do something for me."


	8. That Word Again

Chapter 8: That Word Again...

Soul lay on the couch, utterly perplexed. What kind of idiot was he, going to see Maka after his curfew? In the rain? Without a coat! Aside from that, how could he have possibly exposed himself so bare to her? True, he was afraid for her safety, but he would have never let his fear show to that great of an extent before. Was it the black blood causing the madness to return? Was he finally losing the grip on his sanity? He couldn't be sure. It would make a lot of sense. He mumbled profanities to himself as he sat up.

"Yahoo!" came a shout from afar. Soul smacked his palm against his face. "Hey Soul! Check it out! I'm gonna make you feel better, okay?"

"Sure Black Star," Soul said to his best friend. "Whatever."

"What?" the young assassin said. "You don't think I can cheer you up? I am the great and powerful Black Star! No body's a bigger star than me! Therefore, you will have no choice but to smile!"

"Good luck with that," Soul mumbled. Black Star wasn't pleased with this response.

"Are you doubting me? The awesome and fantastic Black-"

"Look, dude. I'm really not in the mood, okay? So if you're gonna try and cheer me up just get it over with. Please. I need to actually talk to you about something serious." Soul stared him right in the eye. Black Star knew when this happened, it was time to take it down. He knew how great a star he was, and he knew Soul did too. He didn't have to remind him all of the time.

"Sure, Soul!" he said jumping next to him on the couch. "I'm a great listener!" Soul rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn't really the case. But he needed someone to talk to, and Black Star was his best friend, right? Surely he would have some insight. ...right? Or maybe I should have just talked to an empty wall.

"I'm just...I'm worried about Maka. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this anymore. She never listened to me before, I know that, but now it's scary when she doesn't."

"That's because you don't take authority like me!" Black Star said triumphantly. "Just walk up to her and tell her 'I'm the Meister and you do what I say!" Soul exhaled at his friend's stupidity.

"I'm a weapon, Dumb-Ass," he said bluntly. "Maka's the Meister."

"Oh right," Black Star chuckled. "I knew that. You're a Death Scythe."

"Yeah, and it sucks."

"What do you mean? Being a Death Scythe is kick ass! You get to go pheeewwwm and gahhhh and rawwww and ahahaha!" Black Star acted out the motions of a weapon to the best of his ability, which involved jumping on the table and jumping up and down. "It's totally rad! And besides, you're like...the coolest guy I know! You just gotta get in there and tell Maka you're the one running the show, not her! Like me and..."

"Black Star?" Tsubaki called from the other room. "Are you jumping on the table again?"

"So what if I am?" Black Star announced. "I'm the awe-inspiring and breathtaking Black Star! I can do what I want!"

"Sure. If the amazing Black Star doesn't want his midnight snack, he can continue to jump on the table whenever he pleases." Black Star's face turned red. No snack? he thought. His stomach started to grumble. He quickly jumped down from off the table. "See? Piece of cake." Soul scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you really showed her."

"Now you go right up to Maka and tell her you are going to that battle! You are going to win! And become one of the greatest stars ever! I say one of, of course, because I am the greatest."

"Wait," Soul interrupted. "What are you talking about? I don't want to fight on the front lines." His friend's mouth hit the floor.

"W-what do you mean you don't want to fight on the front lines? You're a Death Scythe! That was the whole point! To fight on the front lines!"

"I know...but..." he swallowed hard. "I don't think I want to be a Death Scythe anymore." Black Star's face flattened.

"You can't not be a Death Scythe, Soul!" he said. It was the most serious thing he had said all night. "You and Maka wanted to create a Death Scythe, and you did! You! So why do you want all that hard work to be for nothing?"

"I don't!" Soul said. "But I can't take this whole not being with Maka thing! I feel as though part of my soul is being torn out of me!"

"Oh, that's just nerves. You're so used to resonating with Maka that you're afraid to resonate with other Meisters. I understand. Just because I'm never scared doesn't mean other people are never scared too." Aside from the egotistical flair, Black Star did have a point. But it went deeper than that. He knew it.

"No, no it isn't just nerves. Look, I've been partners with Maka for what, 2 years now? And yeah, I mean, we get along and everything but I told myself if I got a partner I wouldn't want it to be a girl who was really distracting to me. You know, big boobs, wide hips. The works." Black Star was half listening, half watching Tsubaki as she bent over to pick up something she had dropped.

"Mmmmhmm...Huh? Oh yeah, totally," he said bringing his attention back. Soul rolled his eyes.

"What I'm saying is I thought if I did that the relationship would be more like a business partnership...with added friendship if I was lucky. But...lately...I don't know..."

"Wait! Hold the phone! Stop the presses and call my uncle Bob!"

"You have an uncle Bob?"

"You're falling in love with Maka! Dude! That's insane!" Black Star shouted way too loudly.

"I'm what? N-no! What? No! That's not what I meant at all!" Soul was beat red.

"No! Don't you see? That's why you've been so depressed lately! That's why you went to see her late at night in your pj's! It makes total sense!"

"It makes no sense at all! What makes you think-" Soul shook his head. "I just said I wasn't physically attracted to Maka! I just said that! Why don't you listen? I can't be in l-" he couldn't bring himself to say the word. "I don't...that can't be right."

"Oh man, Soul! Do understand how bad this is?" Black Star whispered as to not arouse Tsubaki. "A weapon can't fall in love with his Meister! Especially a Death Scythe! That's not what they're supposed to do!"

"I'm not in love, Black Star! I'm concerned for my partner's safety! And that is what weapons are supposed to do!" he snapped. But the way his heart leapt and lashed out startled him.

"Duuuude," Black Star said getting right up in his face. "Think about out it! You've been nothing but depressed ever since you moved out, you don't want to fight on the front lines because you'll be away from her, you stare at her all the time-"

"I do not!"

"You keep having dreams about her, you get super territorial and overprotective when it comes to any man thinking about touching her! Face it man, you're a sunken ship."

"Th-that's not true!" Soul denied. "I care about Maka, sure. But..." This wasn't happening. "How do you explain the physical attraction then? Huh? What about that?"

"You touch her all of the time."

"To maintain resonance."

"You think about her all of the time."

"Because I need to!"

"You selflessly put yourself in dangerous situations for her all of the time!"

"And you wouldn't do that for Tsubaki?"

"Soul!" he snapped. This was weird. Black Star was never serious. It almost frightened Soul to see him act this way. "You must think I'm pretty stupid if you think I haven't noticed! And you must be pretty stupid if you think no one else has! Truth is, this has been a long time coming."

"And since when have you been preceptive?" Soul's eyes narrowed. Black Star grinned.

"Since always!"

"Since I told him what was happening," a sweet voice said. Soul blushed.

"Tsubaki..." he muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey! I told you we needed some guy time, Tsubaki!" Black Star snapped. "Don't you have some studying to do?"

"Soul," Tsubaki said with a smile. "Remember when she came out of that room, the day you had dinner with your parents? Remember how you looked at her? A girl can just tell these things."

"B-but I-" Soul stammered. He couldn't believe this. Was everyone crazy? Or did he just take his job way too seriously? His heart started to pound. Or were they right? No! Soul slapped himself mentally. No! No! No! No! That's not right! Maka and I are partners...we're friends...we're...he remembered then. The tightness in his chest. The softness of her skin. The way her hair fell down over her shoulders when she wore it down.

"It's not a terrible thing, Soul. A lot of good could come of this. Respect, sacrifice, self-confidence," Tsubaki said.

"Unless she doesn't feel the same. In which case your connection could be screwed up forever."

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gasped. "Don't tell him that! Love is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"It is when it's Maka! Don't you realize Maka hates men. She never wants to have a boyfriend! She's completely afraid of them."

"That's not true! Maka's...had some rough times with men, it's true. But deep down she cares about Soul."

"Until he scares her off!" Black Star turned to his friend. "Dude! Whatever you do, don't tell her! It will totally screw up your soul's resonance!"

"No! Soul!" Tsubaki announced. "You can't keep these things bottled up inside! You must be honest with her and tell her how you feel!"

"Tsubaki? Have you even met a girl?"

"I am a girl, Black Star."

"Then you should know that girls with flat chests are much more boyish looking than girls with big boobs!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Maka doesn't look boyish!"

"She kind of does."

"Soul doesn't think so, right Soul?"

"She's totally boyish! She's got a flatter rack than most guys at our school! Right Soul?"

"I...um...I don't..." Soul tried to engage.

"Anyway! That shouldn't matter! What matters are Soul's feelings! Love is blind, Black Star."

"No, I'm pretty sure love has eyes otherwise it would be a lot easier to find, Tsubaki."

"What do you know? Have you ever been in love?"

"No! And I'm not going to! I'm too big of a star to let myself get affected by some girl! I mean look what it's done to poor Soul!"

"Whoa! Hold on a sec! I'm not-" Soul tried again.

"Love has made Soul sensitive and kind! Something you know very little about!"

"I don't think I'm..."

"Ha! I'm the great Black Star! I don't need to be sensitive! That's for wusses!"

"No, it's for kind and considerate people! Can't you see your friend is confused?"

"You guys..." Soul said.

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness!"

"You guys."

"Jealous? Jealous!"

"Shut the hell up!" Soul screamed at the top of his lungs. He calmed himself and spoke in his normal tone. "There. Now listen, I don't know what's going on, but you two obviously aren't helping with the actual issue!" he spat.

"What?" Tsubaki said. "This isn't the issue?"

"No!" Soul said. "Me knowing what my feelings are isn't going to stop my anxiety about Maka! It's not about me! It's about her! So stop arguing about something that's none of your business and help me already!" The phone started to ring, then. Tsubaki went and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said. She listened to the person speak on the other side for a while then surprised, handed it to Soul. "It's for you." Soul took it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Um...Mr. Death Scythe..." the person on the other line said. She was a girl. Young. With a very familiar quiver to her voice.

"Yes?"

"Miss Maka...she asked me to watch the apartment for a while while Blair is gone. She said...she said she was going to visit your brother. She had to return something to him." Soul's eyes widened. He didn't say a word. Was she stupid? He thought about yelling, but instead decided to keep his cool. He would have to figure out an answer later. He hung up the phone and ran to the closet to get a jacket, he borrowed one of Black Stars that had actually belonged to him at one point.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Black Star called. But Soul was already gone. "Bring back my clothes!" he yelled. The rain had thankfully stopped by the time Soul reached his bike. He revved it up and rode as fast as he could down the street. It was a 20 minute ride to his brother's house. What was she doing there? Was she trying to make things right between them? He didn't know. He didn't care. Wes, the way he was acting lately, would be nothing but trouble.


	9. Song Of The Soul

Chapter 9: Song of the Soul

Maka looked at the large golden door. The giant W. E. on the front made her certain it was Soul's bother's house. It took her way too long to find it without a discernible address. She held the letter tightly in her hand, her palms sweating beneath her white gloves. She could have just sent another to the return address. Soul would have probably preferred that anyway. But the rain had completely smeared the lettering so it was impossible to read. She tried to find a mailbox to slip the letter inside, with a post it containing Soul's new address, but there didn't seem to be one anywhere she looked.

Just knock on the door, return the letter and leave, she told herself. She didn't feel comfortable doing this, but Soul would never actually agree to telling the man the truth, even if it was his only brother who Maka knew he still really wanted to respect. Maybe there was still time to fix their relationship. She of course, couldn't be the one to do it, but at least she could try. She brought her hand up the giant knocker and knocked three times. The sound of the metal clanking against the wood echoed throughout the hall. She dropped the letter on the ground and began to walk away.

"Maka," said a sickly sweet voice. Maka turned around to see Wes Evans standing there. She could see how Soul would want her to be cautious. "What are you doing here?" She cleared her throat.

"I um..." she picked up and handed him the letter. "I'm sorry. I didn't have your phone number. I would have sent you a letter but I thought it would be quicker if I told you in person. You should know that Soul and I aren't living together anymore. I came to give you his new address." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece of paper with Soul's new residence. He accepted it graciously.

"Oh. I see. Why, might I ask? Did things not work out?" Maka blushed. If only that were the case. If only it were just too difficult to be together. If only the stress of their new positions had caused them to drift away like normal meisters and weapons. Then, she thought, maybe things would have been different. Then they wouldn't have been forced apart like they were. Then she could have at least been happy.

"No," she managed to say. "Nothing like that. He just...they...didn't want us to live together anymore. So we can't."

"That doesn't sound very professional."

"Please," she protested. "I don't really want to talk about it. Could you just take the address and let it slide. I can't...I don't know how long this feud between you and Soul has gone on, but if there's any way you could make things right again," she found herself holding her hands together in a plead, "I really think Soul needs his older brother right now." Wes nodded and opened the door wider.

"Would you like to come in? It's rather cold out there and I haven't had company in a while." He grinned. Maka's face turned pink. If you ever want to be treated like a woman...she still was unsure what he was getting at that day. His politeness was refreshing.

"No, I couldn't. I should get back before Blair starts to worry."

"Just for a spell. Please, I insist. You came all this way."

There was no arguing. It wasn't long before, despite all of her plans not to enter the house or get any more involved with Soul's brother, she was inside sitting on a black couch in a hall of white. If possible, Wes' house was almost more elaborate than his parents'. High ceilings, rows and rows of hallways and doors.

"Do you like champagne?" Wes asked, pouring two glasses just in case. Maka shook her head.

"I...I don't know. I don't drink," she replied. Wes sighed, disappointed.

"Perhaps you should start." He handed the glass to her. "I find it relaxes one into the evening." He took a sip and sat down on the couch. "It seems that my brother has rubbed off on you a bit. Shame. You have much more class than he does."

"You don't know him very well, do you?" she asked. "I mean you lived together and you talked on occasion but I feel like you don't really know him at all." She tried to remain calm, but it was becoming difficult. "As his brother you should be encouraging him, not putting him down all of the time. Soul said it wasn't always like that. What happened?"

"Nothing really," he said. "Go on, take a sip. You're stressing yourself out."

"I am not!" Maka snapped before letting her cool take over again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm just wasting my time." She got up and took a sip of the champagne without thinking. The taste was bubbly and bitter, unlike anything she had ever tasted before. But soon it settled and left a searing after taste she couldn't quite comprehend. Suddenly, she felt weak. She tried to walk out the door but found herself stumbling.

"Wow. All that after one sip? You really can't hold your alcohol." Maka shook her head. This wasn't alcohol. It couldn't be. Her father drank all of the time, and her mother did upon occasion. One sip shouldn't be that taxing on her system. Wait...that taste. She had tasted it before. The first time it was bitter, this time it was salty like seawater. There was no doubt about it. This is magic. Before she could think she was collapsed in Wes' arms, too weak to move.

"Let go of me! Why'd you-" she wriggled as much as she could. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. "Leggo!" Her words became more slurred.

"Maka! Come with me. I can help you."

"I dun want any help from you! You-you poisoned me!" she said slapping him and finally falling to the ground where she spit up all over the tile floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Get off!"

"I want to-"

"This is magic! You poisoned me with magic! I know this taste! I tasted it once before after defeating a witch. I know it! You..." her eyes started to fall. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Wes and a black figure looming over him. Her heart stopped. Soul...it looked as though it were him, but it wasn't.

***

Maka awoke in a dark black room. A single light shone from the top, only illuminating part of the floor. She didn't remember where she was or how she got there. But she knew one thing. Soul was right. His brother truly was evil. But what did he want? She couldn't grasp it. What exactly was it that pushed someone who had everything his heart desired off the edge? Her thoughts were interrupted by two white hands slamming themselves down on her wrists. The air around her grew warmer as she felt the sensation of breath on her neck.

"How does it feel?" the question burned in her mind. "To be completely helpless?" The voice did in fact belong to Wes, but it was different. There wasn't an inch of light in it. It was as though he were an animal pouncing on its prey. Maka scowled, she hated being taunted. But she couldn't bring herself to speak, whether out of fear or anger was yet to be decided. "To know," he continued. "That I could have my way with you at any given moment, and you can do nothing to stop it." Maka's eyes widened. Her body began to shake. "Aww, you're trembling." He reached his head down and sniffed her hair. "And you smell like fear."

"You're...you're wrong," she managed to say as she spat in his face. "I'm not afraid of you." She looked him straight in the eye as he glared down at her with a wild expression. Maka noticed something about him for the first time. His teeth were sharp, like fangs. She blinked. "You're...You're not..."

"So," Wes said. "You're figured it out." His body began to morph as his skin grew darker, his hair shorter and spikier. Maka felt her entire body tense. "It's about fucking time. I hate pretending to be that prick."

"Giriko..." Maka hissed.

"Now that I have some free time," he said tracing his tongue across her face. "We can play a little before I tear you to pieces."

"Don't play too rough," Another voice came. This time, it was a woman. Giriko released Maka and stood up.

"It's about time you showed up," he snapped. He turned to Maka and smiled. "We were almost about to have all the fun without you." Maka grit her teeth and kicked Giriko in the back of the knee, causing him to fall down. She stood up, but only for a second as weakness took ahold of her once more.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," the woman said. She walked slowly towards Maka with a menacing smile.

"Who-who are you?"

The woman stepped into the circle of light. Maka could see now. Her hair was in dredlocks and she wore a blue dress with no shoes and tattoos all over her body. "Calypso." She reached down and grabbed Maka by the pigtail. "Sister of the witch Arachne." Maka's eyes widened. Of course, she remembered how she had murdered the witch Arachne in cold blood in order to feed her soul to Soul. How he became a Death Scythe.

"I see now," Maka said. "This was your plan. You want me dead because I killed your sister. For revenge." The witch laughed, which made Maka uncomfortable.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do a thing like that?" She pulled tighter on her pigtail. "Death is mercy compared for what I have in store for you." She pressed her lips to Maka's ears. "By the end, you will have nothing. You will be nothing. Just like you made my sister nothing." she sneered. "And I'll start by taking the thing most precious to you. Because, let's face it darling, we both know there's only one thing in this world you really care about." She let go of her hair as she dropped to the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by a pounding. "Oh, that must be our guest." Maka's heart stopped. A strong, angry soul and just come into her presence. A soul she knew all too well.

"No...no please!" Maka gripped the witch's dress, but was knocked down to the ground.

"Wes, would you be a dear and let him inside?"

"I won't let you do this...I'll die before I-"

"Yes, haha. I know."

***

Soul pounded on the door as hard as he could. Maka was in there. He knew it. He was the only one capable of saving her from his brother. His lies and his deceit. She probably won't believe me at first, he thought to himself. But it didn't matter. Any situation with Wes and Maka together in the same room alone made him too uncomfortable to do nothing. He couldn't fight knowing she was here. Azusa would have to understand. The door opened as Wes Evans appeared in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Wes grinned. Soul, without realizing, had his blade out and placed against Wes' neck.

"Where's Maka?"

"You lost your meister? Already? Oh how cute."

"I don't have time for your games right now, Wes! I know she's here! Just let me see her!" Soul snapped. Wes nodded, gesturing him inside. Soul ran inside the dark house and called out for her. He heard nothing.

"She's upstairs," Wes said. Soul didn't hesitate. He searched every door, every closet, calling for her, feeling her wavelength. Finally, he came to the last door. He felt her soul strong as ever. He tried to open it. It was locked. He froze. Just like in the dream. He prayed he could burst through like he did all those other times, but that the end result would be different. He called to her.

Maka? Maka can you hear me?

He was elated to hear her voice on the other end. Even if it was just through Soul resonance.

Soul...

It was weak and faded in and out. She couldn't do resonance in this state, he figured. He tried the knob again and surprisingly this time it opened. He didn't stop to think about why that might be. His only concern was getting to Maka in time. He wasn't sure what his brother did...but he wasn't expecting this! Had he seriously gone off the deep end this time? He arrived in the dark room with the single light that shined in the center. There in the light was Maka, lying on the floor just like in his dream. Only this time, to his relief, she was fully clothed and unharmed.

"Maka!" He called out as he ran to her. She stood up quickly, seemingly having her strength back and called back to him. But as she ran towards him a giant strip of seaweed came out of the ground and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to her former position on the ground. She tried to rip it apart, but it was too much. The weed was too thick. Soul ran as fast as he could, making sure he didn't get attacked by it as well. He reached her with little difficulty. "Maka!" he said finally reaching down to her. "What's going on?"

"Soul! Go! You have to get out of here! They're going to-" The seaweed wrapped tighter around her waist. Her breath became short. "Just go!"

"No way!" he yelled, attempting to cut the weed with his blade. It failed. "Damn."

"It's no use. The magic is too strong."

"You're only saying that because we were separated. But we're together now, Maka. We'll get out of this." He grabbed her hand. "We'll use Soul resonance to-"

"There's no point! She'll just keep coming and coming! There's no way out now!"

"What are you talking about? Where's that blind confidence you're used to having? Come on! We can do this!" He squeezed her hand tighter. She reached her other one to touch his cheek. The motion startled him.

"There's no time. I can't...I don't have..." the weed tightened.

"No! Come on! Don't do this..."

"Soul..." she said weakly. "Wes...is..."

"What?"

"...he's..." She felt her stomach being sucked in as her air passageways began to close.

"Maka?" No answer. "Maka!" He tried once again to cut the weed. Damn it, Maka I swore I wouldn't lose you. I swore that after this was all over...I wouldn't hide anymore. Over and over again he sliced and pushed but it wouldn't cut. He started to panic. Suddenly without warning, a second weed sprang up and wrapped around Soul. It stretched up and suspended him in the air. He looked as a woman came out of the darkness. Soul's heart dropped.

"Well," the woman said. "What a nice surprise."

"It's you!" he snapped. "You're the witch from my dream!"

"I am Calypso. Witch of the island sands," she announced. Soul scoffed. That explained the peculiar plant life. The weed lowered down until he was right at her eye level. "I must say, you're a lot shorter in person."

As if on cue Wes stepped out of the darkness alongside Calypso. Soul's jaw it the floor. "W-wes? You're working for-Why?" he grit his teeth. "Where's your sense of dignity?" The man laughed.

"You're terrible...can't even recognize your own flesh and blood." Wes stepped into the light as he transformed. Soul squinted his eyes to see Giriko's flashing teeth.

"You!" he stumbled.

"You're even stupider than I remember, kid," Giriko sneered.

"But...if you're..." Soul's eyes grew wide. "Where is my brother?" he shouted. "What have you done with him?"

"Hahaha! You still wanna play with him? Even after everything he did to make your life miserable? You goody goodies are all the same. If he were my brother, his blood would already be splattered against the walls."

"That's between me and him!" Soul exclaimed. "A painful history is nothing to kill over!"

"Really?" Giriko chortled. "What about the way he talked to your bitch?"

Soul could feel his face distort, his blood beginning to race. "She has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh?" The witch interjected. "But you see, she has everything to do with it." She walked up to him and pinched his chin. "It's thanks to that meister of yours that my sister, Arachne, is dead. Now she will receive punishment." Soul looked over at Giriko, who smiled maliciously.

"If you touch her-"

"I won't have to," Calypso ensured. She snapped her fingers and the weed holding Maka was released. She gasped for breath and coughed up on the floor. "Sending her to eternal peace seems in fairly poor taste."

"Then what do you plan to do?" The weed chopped itself off from the top, leaving Soul's arms and hands still bound as he fell to the floor. She pulled him up by the hair and smiled.

"Come with me and find out." She turned to Giriko. "Take the girl to the basement. I will deal with her later."

Giriko picked Maka up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah..." Maka squirmed, trying to break free.

"No! Put me down!" she screamed. "Soul!" She cried out to him. There was a loud bang and suddenly the room was covered with smoke. She continued to call out to him, but it was no use. Giriko groaned as he carried her down the stairs. "Let go of me!" she shouted, wiggling around trying to escape. Giriko scoffed, not even bothering to respond.

They reached the basement where he threw Maka into what looked to be a wine cellar. She gripped the bars and glared at the chainsaw.

"Comfy?" Giriko asked mockingly.

Maka scowled. "Why don't you just fight me like a real villain?" Maka taunted. "You just do what everyone else tells you to do!"

"Shut up!" Giriko shouted, gripping Maka's hand through the bars, pulling her forward. "By the end of this, I'm not the one who's gonna explode from bloodlust." He let go of her and laughed, leaving her alone in the dark.

"Get back here!" she exclaimed. "Tell me where Soul is!" He ignored her as he shut the basement door. Maka felt her breath shorten. "Oh god..." she muttered to herself, leaning against the bars. "Okay." She bit her lip. She had to calm down and think of a way out. A way to help Soul.

"Heh...you lost lil lady?" a voice came from the darkness. Maka turned around to see a bottle of wine move up and down, glistening in the light. "I dun remember havin company."

Maka's eyes bulged. "W-Wes?" she asked hesitantly. The man hiccuped and slammed the bottle down to the ground.

"Hey..." he said stepping to the light. "I know you! You're the lil baby girl my brother always talks about." He stumbled over to her and leaned against the bars. Maka recoiled. The man smelled like fermentation.

"Are you...drunk?"

Wes stared at her, his eyes bloodshot. "Wattelse am I gonna do locked in a fffuckering wine cellar? You wanna bottle?" he said, holding her his bottle. "Well too bad dis is my bottle an you cannhave any!" He fell to the ground and stuck the bottle back in his mouth.  
"Wes..." Maka said getting down to his level. "How long have you been down here?"

"Oh...bout..." he looked at his wrist that didn't have a watch on it. "Two minutes er so."

"Two minutes?"

He hiccuped again. "Er days..."

She grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Wes! The people who locked you in here...they have Soul. We have to get out and try to find him!"

"Ohhh...no. Not a good idea."

"Where did she take him?" Wes shrugged. "Wes! I have to find Soul! I have to save him! Where did she take him?"

"Girl, you know there's a witch in my house, right?"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I'm not going to let him die!"

"Holl on crazy bitch!" He cleared his throat, dropping the bottle and trying to act sober. "You can't just get out of the wine cellar. Here, have a drink." He noticed then that he dropped the bottle.

"Hang on!" Maka said noticing something. "These are loose hinges. The right amount of pressure and they should break free."

Wes shrugged. "Thatter you could just use the back secret passage in the back of the door," Wes slurred.

"There's a...Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Wes started to open another bottle of wine, but Maka tore it out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Show me the exit!"

"Oh no! There'r spiders in there...creepy ass mother fuckers."

"That's why you haven't escaped? You're afraid of spiders?!"

"Not as much that as I am of witches..."

"Well you don't have to follow me," she commanded. "But Soul is my partner! I know that doesn't mean anything to you! Or anyone else in this world! But it means something to me! You know where he is. I know you do." Her eyes narrowed. "So take me to him."

"It's too late, Maka. By the time you get there-"

"Take me to him!"

"No!" He immediately regretted his answer. Maka's hand was already clenched in a fist as she knocked him square in the face. His nose bled. She repeatedly hit him, asking him to tell her where the passage let out. He finally caved. "Okay! Okay! I'll show you the way out!" Maka dropped Wes to the floor. He walked over to the exit where he opened a small wooden door that was covered in cobwebs.

"There you go." She thanked him half-heartedly and then took off running. "Yer too weak to fight her, Maka! It's futile!" Wes called back. Maka ignored him and headed trough the door. Soul...don't worry. I won't let go. I can feel you with me. She closed her eyes and sensed his soul. You're always there.

***

Soul was furious. Not only could he not transform into a scythe and cut himself free, but he also had to sit next to Calypso who treated him like a child. The seaweed in his mouth tasted terrible. Maka was with his brother, and who knew what that was going to end up like. Overall, this was turning out to be a very uncool day.

"Well, look at me. I've got my very own Death Scythe and a rich mansion to boot. I'm doing pretty well for myself, wouldn't you say, Soul?" she taunted, knowing full well he couldn't respond. Soul gave her a glare. "Oh, come now, don't be that way. I let your little Meister live, you should be happy. Which reminds me." She ripped out the seaweed from his mouth as he gasped for fresh air. She held a glass of water up to his mouth. "Drink this."

"I'd rather taste the seaweed."

"You know, you're being very unreasonable. You won't even resonate souls with me." She held the water up to his face again. He scowled.

"Maka is my partner. I don't work with witches."

"I know," she said sloshing the water around a while. "Neither did your brother. But just two drops of this made him reconsider." Soul's chest grew tight. Wes? He was...brainwashed? He supposed it made sense. Apart from being a total dick, though, he seemed like his own self.

"Why?" was all he could ask. "Why use my brother? What could possibly have had to gain? Giriko would have worked just as fine. Or someone else..."

"Oh but that would have been boring! And he just loved you so much it was difficult not to pick him. Easy connection. Easy choice." She took the glass and dumped it into what looked to be a turkey baster only much nicer.

"You...you are a monster."

"Yes," she brought the device up to his lips. "And soon you will be too. What a perfect pair we'll be."

"Hey Calypso!" a raspy voice shouted. The witch rolled her eyes. "I can't find the girl. I think she might have-"

"There's no need to worry," Calypso said caressing Soul's head. "All is set into motion. I am no longer in need of your services."

Giriko felt as though his brain had just fallen out. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Lady?" he spat.

"My revenge is almost complete. This next part doesn't concern you. So go home, Giriko. Take a bath or something."

"Y-You can't fire me!" He screamed.

"I believe I just did..." Calypso said, her arrogance dripping from her lips. Soul couldn't help but feel disgusted. This lady was just so certain she had won.

"YOU BI-" With a snap of her fingers Giriko vanished in a speck of light. Soul restrained from dropping his jaw, though it was hard. "Well now," she said turning back to Soul. "I'm certainly glad that's over. Now...where were we?"

"Calypso!" The two turned to see Maka, completely enraged and ready to kick butt. Her fists clenched. She could no longer hold in her rage. "I've come to take Soul back with me!" She pursed her lips. "Even if that means killing you in the process." Soul didn't open his mouth. He knew as soon as he did the baster would go in and he would lose his will forever.

"I should have known I couldn't keep you away. Useless Giriko."

"Yes," Maka responded. She looked over at her partner who was unable to speak. "Soul..." she said tenderly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling very good earlier today." She smiled, determined. "But I'm better now."

"You're an idiot if you think you can take me in this condition." Calypso took the baster and pinched Soul's cheeks together, forcing his mouth open. Maka charged forward, letting her actions speak for her. Calypso pinched Soul in the leg that was exposed with a crab pincher. As he gasped, she stuck the baster in his mouth, forcing the water down his throat.

"Soul!" Maka screamed. He fell to the floor. Calypso released the seaweed as Maka ran to his side. "Soul?" she called to him. "What was in that? Soul!"

"Maka..." he tried to push himself up, but he couldn't. The gravity was too strong. Maka watched in horror as his gaze began to soften, as though he were losing clarity. "...run..."

"What did you do?" she demanded. Calypso simply chuckled.

"What I said I would do. Take something that belongs to you..." she patted Soul on the head and he rose to his feet. He reached out his arm and it turned into a blade. "...And make it mine." Maka stood up and backed away slowly. No...she thought. This can't be happening. Soul turned into a full on scythe and landed in the hands of Calypso. "Oh dear," she said. "It seems you don't have a weapon. Well that hardly seems fair." Maka was dumbfounded. The only time she had ever seen Soul wielded by someone other than herself was that one time with Black Star in their battle against Kid. She couldn't take it. She charged forward.

"No! Let him go!" She was stopped by a forcefield wall, and flung backwards. She wasn't strong enough on her own to fight her.

"You know? You're right. I think I might like to sit this one out and let you two fight it out," Calypso mused. She let go of Soul and he turned back into a partial human. Scythes on his arms, legs and back. "Soul," she whispered. "Kill her." Soul flashed his sharp teeth but didn't say a word. Maka couldn't stop looking into his eyes. His dead, lifeless eyes. If this was the torture Calypso had in mind, she could think of nothing greater.

"Soul?" She hesitated. He lunged forward at her. She dodged just in time. "Soul! Stop!" She hoped, prayed he would hear her. That her voice would reach him and he would be free of the curse. But he simply came at her again. She ran out the door and down the hall. A million rooms to choose from and she couldn't pick a single one. Finally, she got an idea. She ran up the stairs and looked in each door. Soul was slightly behind her, his speed slowed now that he was a blind killing machine. Maka opened another door and breathed a sigh of relief. She had found it.

A Piano.

She ran up to it and started playing a song she had been practicing. In the key of G. Mary had a Little Lamb. Soul came in and seemed to be lured by the music. It touched him. But only for a moment before he sliced the piano in half, diving on top of Maka. She kicked him off and ran down the stairs again. Out of breath and unable to continue, she collapsed underneath the staircase. It wasn't long before Soul was right behind her. Soon, she was trapped. She looked deeper into his eyes. Those eyes that used to bring her life. I have to try, she thought. I have to try and resonate with him again. He swung the scythe at her and she stopped it with her hand. Her hand bled but it didn't get completely chopped off like she thought it would.

"Soul," she said solemnly. Her eyes filling with tears. "This is all my fault. I should have never mistrusted you. I shouldn't have come to your brother's house, like you told me not to. But that's just it, I never listen, do I?" He punched her in the face and sent her flying. Weak, she continued to speak. "I'm sorry, Soul. You deserve a better partner than me. I couldn't move when you needed me most. That's the worst cowardice I've ever seen. But now..." she tried to hold in her tears. "You can't give in, Soul. You are a Death Scythe. You're meant to do great things! You have to realize you're under magical influence." She sighed and put her hand on his chest. "And if killing me will wake you up, then do it." She fell to her knees. Soul looked at her for a while, confused. "Please, just get it over with. I can't fight you. I won't." He raised his blade to behead her when a whack was heard and Soul fell to the ground. Standing over him was his brother, Wes. His eyes much clearer than before.

"You have to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Soul!"

"He's gone, Maka! My brother is gone!" tears started to fill his eyes. "The only brother I have." Maka's jaw dropped.

"Wes?"

"I won't let you die too!" he said. His tears now fell down his cheeks. He was still slightly wobbly from the alcohol, stumbling as he walked.

"Soul's not dead, Wes! We can still save him!"

"Maka, please! It's too risky!"

"Is magic really more powerful than soul resonance?" she shook her head. "Anti-magic wavelength."

"Anti magi whaty-what?"

"Crona, a friend of mine, used to say that I had a special gift. An anti-magic wavelength. That's why I was able to defeat the Kishin."

"And you think..."

"If it really is Magic making Soul act like this, then I'm positive I can counteract it."

"Thass a little egotistical."

"Maybe," she smiled. "But it's our only chance right now. It worked with the black blood during the battle...he was able to pull me out."

"Black who?"

"Now it's my turn." She closed her eyes and put a hand on his chest. Soul, she said to him through her soul, I'm here now. No matter what, I will stay with you. I will stay with you not just because we're partners, because we're friends. I will be here. You tried so hard to keep me safe, but I guess I was doing the same for you. That's what makes us such a great team, you and I. No matter what life throws at us, we always find each other. Always.

...Maka?

Suddenly, Maka opened her eyes and she was in a large red and black room. She recognized it instantly. She was inside his soul again. This only happened when their resonance was incredibly strong.

"Soul?" She looked around to find him sitting at the piano playing a song. A song she didn't know, but had sworn she had heard before. He wasn't looking at her or acknowledging that she was there. Perhaps he didn't even know she was. She smiled. Soul was still alive. Witch's magic wasn't so powerful after all.

When she opened her eyes again, Soul was awake again, his body returned to its human state. She stared at him for a long time, and he stared at her. Slowly, he sat up to face her, still unsure of anything. They stared at each other for a long time. Soul then grabbed the back of Maka's head, rather forcibly. She didn't tremble. He gripped a clump of hair tight as though he were going to rip it out of her head. Wes stood at the ready for what might happen. Maka prepared herself. But instead of pulling her towards him, he came at her with full force. There was no hesitation as his lips smashed against hers. She was so stunned she didn't do anything.

When he had awoken, she was the first thing he saw, the first thing he remembered. The only thing in the world worth losing his life over. His dream. His muse. His sin and his redemption. As he leaped into the kiss, it was as if every inch was a new feeling, a moment of lost time in suppression he could no longer contain. He detached his lips from hers and flung his arms around her. All the times he wanted to save her, because she always was the one to save him. He felt himself trembling. His eyes growing glossy and his mind going numb.

She had almost disappeared. He held her tighter. She was almost gone. That was always going to happen, he realized. There would always be something trying to take her away from him. He couldn't always be there. But he didn't care. All that meant was that he got to fight harder and hold her closer. He didn't care if he looked like a wreck. He didn't even care if that wasn't considered cool. Maka, his partner, had saved him once again. At last they could be together. Just for that moment. And he would make it last as long as possible.


	10. Redemption

Chapter 10: Redemption

"Soul?" Maka said placing a hand on his head. "You're shivering."

"You idiot," he finally spoke. Maka had never been so glad to hear someone's voice. "Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" He pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulders. "I could have...I could've..." his voice trailed off thinking about the horrible things he might have done while under the witch's influence.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I wasn't about to let all my hard work be for some witch." Soul pulled her closer to him, his eyes stern and serious.

"You've gotta stop this impulsive behavior, Maka! You're going to get yourself killed the more you just jump into situations without thinking first! What am I supposed to do with that, huh? How am I supposed to compete with that? It's not safe! You could have gotten seriously hurt! And that's not..." Maka put a hand on his cheek to stop him. She couldn't help but smile, left over tears sticking in her eyes.

"I know," she said. "It's not cool at all."

"Baby Brother!" a high pitched voice shot into the hair. Soul grit his teeth. He let go of Maka and charged toward his brother, not even bothering to change into a scythe.

"You!" he spat. "I warned you! If even touched my Meister I would not hesitate to kill you! Family or not!"

"Soul!" Maka called, grabbing his arm. "Wait!"

"Let go, Maka! This needs to be settled!" He tried to pull away. "No weapon blood! No magic! Just you and me, big Bro! Bare hands!"

"Wow...have you always been this pointy?" Wes asked. This threw Soul off.

"Are you...drunk?" Soul snapped.

"Soul! He's telling the truth! He's the one who stopped you from killing me! The witch's serum is wearing off!"

"Only a liiiiitle bit." Wes giggled holding up his thumb and pointer finger in an inch symbol. Soul dropped his guard. "You're such a cute little octopus."

"Wes? You're being nice to me?" he growled. "What is this, a trick?"

"Whoa...scary Soul. Hey! You'd dunken too if you were in a wine cellar fer two hours...or was it months?"

"Huh?" Soul was completely confused.

"I recommend the pino grigio. Yummm."

"I'm sorry but...huh?"

"I found him in the wine cellar when Giriko brought me there." Maka said. Wes reached over, took her hand and kissed it.

"I like the way you smell..." he whispered. Soul was mortified.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Soul yelled, getting between his brother and Maka. "This isn't a cocktail party!"

"Protective are we?" the older Evans boy said. He put a hand on Soul's shoulder. It was gentle yet firm. Just like when they were kids. He ruffled Soul's hair.

"Quit it!" Soul insisted, but smiled.

Wes leaned over to Soul. "She's a pretty kitty isn't she?"

"Wes...seriously..."

"Now you have to go. There's a witch in the house! I gotta smoker out!" he said pushing his brother towards the exit.

"No! You're my brother! I'm not going to leave you here!" Soul shouted. "Especially not drunk off your ass!"

"Soul!" Maka shouted. "She's coming! I can feel her wavelength!"

"Maka!" he turned to her. "We have to fight her!"

"What? No! Are you crazy?" Wes screamed.

"It's the only way!" Soul insisted. "We have to kill her." He held out his hand for Maka. She took it and he turned into a scythe. Wes stood there, amazed at the sight.

"Ready?" Maka said.

"Yeah. Let's go kick some major witch ass!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." She smiled at Wes. "Take care of yourself." And with that, they were off.

Soul closed his eyes and focused. Wes...Maka...my only chance in saving you is to defeat this witch. The witch who is determined to take everything and tried to make me forget. But I can't forget.

"Soul?" It was Maka. "You okay?" Soul grinned.

"Never better."

***

They didn't get very far before Calypso was in their path. There was no turning back. Maka bit her lip, looking up at the woman. If we die in there...at least we die together. The notion brought her a strange comfort. Granted, she would try and save Soul, if she could. The witch hissed.  
"This is impossible," she grunted. "How did you break my spell?"

"You think you can beat me with magic, witch?" Maka snarled. "That isn't going to work." She closed her eyes and focused. "Alright, Soul, let's finish this." The two focused on their resonance, which was higher than it ever had been before. Maka could feel the surge of power flowing through her body. With a determined glare, she took the first swing. Calypso conjured a large seaweed plant to block herself. Maka wasn't scared of this. She sliced through the weed like paper. Calypso backed away, astonished. No. How could this be? She put up another barrier, and another, and another. But each time Maka and Soul plowed through it. The witch, however, did not give up just then.

"Very cute, you got past my algae." She sat on the ground and muttered some words to herself. Suddenly, her hands sharpened and grew into two large claws, her skin turned red and hard like a shell. "But this battle is far from being over!" She took her claw and slammed it into the ground where Maka and Soul were standing. They dodged the attack.

"Let's go!" Maka shouted. She swung Soul hard and fast, summoning her genie hunter move. Normally she couldn't perform this without the other two Meister's wavelengths. However today was different. She wasn't going to lose. She couldn't. She would defeat her...for Soul. But to her surprise the move hardly did any damage and she found herself and Soul being flung to the other side of the room. She crashed into the wall, then fell to the ground. Her legs were weak as she tried to stand up again. She was about to regain strength when two weeds wrapped around her feet. Before she could try to cut them loose, another weed came out and wrapped around Soul. Maka tightened her grip on instinct. "Soul!" The weeds on her feet began to pull in the opposite direction the other was pulling him. She cringed. Of course. Her plan is to separate us.

"You are more trouble than you're worth, girl," Calypso growled. Maka started losing her grip. "You could have just given me what you owe me. But no. Your anti-magic wavelength makes it so you can never lose. That's what you think. That you are too good to be defeated by magic." Maka was now suspended in the air, holding on to Soul for dear life. "I will make you suffer." Maka's first hand slipped off. "I will make you pay for what you did!" The weeds pulled harder and Maka found herself unable to hold on much longer. Soul changed back into his human form and grabbed Maka's wrist.

"I won't let go that easily," he said, as the weed pulled harder. Calypso sighed.

"This is taking too long," she murmured. She stepped behind Maka and whispered another spell. Maka felt a tingle on her leg. She didn't look down, but she knew what they were. Soul, however, could see them. Crabs. They crawled up her leg. One pinched her leg and she screamed in pain, letting go of Soul out of reflex. She was pulled the opposite direction, landing straight in the arms of Calypso. Soul was flung to the other side of the room. He hit the ground with a thud. His side hurt. He tried to stand up, but found the blow was too hard and he couldn't. "Well, My dear," Calypso continued, stroking Maka's hair. "It looks like you and I will be spending an awful lot of time together." Maka squirmed, but the claws were too much for her.

"Maka!" Soul deviled over, his ribs still hurting like crazy.

"Don't worry, Death Scythe. I'll be sure to take good care of your meister." She howled with laughter. "We'll go far away where there is nothing for miles and miles and no one to hear her screams."

"It doesn't matter where you go!" he grunted. "I will find you! And I will kill you!"

"Such big words from someone who can barely stand."

"You're just delaying your own funeral!" he spat. "Death Scythe duties or not, I won't rest until your soul is mine! Maka is everything to me! I will save her!" Calypso shook her head.

"Oh my. Well, we can't have that, can we?" A giant weed rose up behind Soul. He didn't have time to run before it charged straight for his heart.

"No!" Maka finally found her voice. Soul opened his eyes to see blood falling from the weed. But it wasn't his blood. He looked up to see a tall, suited man with white hair looming over him. Soul's heart stopped. The man fell to the floor with a thud. He climbed over the man and looked at his face, just to be sure. He was right. There in a pool of blood and misery lay his brother, Wes Evans.

"W-w-w-" he couldn't speak. The man opened his eyes.

"I guess...I wasn't that drunk...after all."

Soul held back his tears. "Why did you-?...Wes...I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I'm sorry I was so jealous of you. I'm-" He had just gotten his brother back. Why did he have to be taken away again? It wasn't fair! Wes put a hand up in protest.

"You really love her, don't you Soul?" This caught him off guard. Soul blushed.

"I...I'm not really sure I know what love is," he confessed. His eyebrows scrunched. "But...I think...maybe I could." It was the first time he had ever admitted his feelings to anyone. Wes smiled.

"Then go get her," Wes said. His breath began to slow.

"W-wait," Soul stammered. "I can't just leave you here."

"A Big Brother's job is to protect his family," Wes concluded. "Don't let all my hard work go to waste." Soul turned around to look at Calypso, who was now attempting walk out the door with his Meister in tow. "I'm proud of you." Soul looked back at his brother one more time.

"Wes..."

"Give em Hell, Soul Eater." It was the first time his brother had ever called him by that name. Wes closed his eyes, as if to signify he was ready to pass on. Soul laid him back down gently on the tile floor and stood on both feet. He could hear another weed coming up to grab him, but his arm turned into a scythe and he sliced through it no problem. Calypso was astonished.

"No! How?" she gasped. Soul could feel the black blood inside him rising. He had kept it at bay since the end of the Kishin battle, but now he felt his sanity slowly leaving him. He charged blindly at Calypso, slicing at her relentlessly. Calypso called upon her crabs and weeds, but Soul cut through them easily. It wasn't long before he was right at Calypso's throat. She dropped Maka to the ground, who noticed what was happening.

"Soul..." she sighed. He was using the black blood. He was fighting without a plan and only one goal: to kill. Maka stood up. She had to stop him before the black blood consumed his soul. "Soul!" She called to him. "It's okay! I'm safe now! Let's fight her together!" Soul ignored her words and kept attacking. "You don't have to-" A piece of seaweed wrapped around her mouth.

"You don't think I can handle this?" The witch snapped. "How dare you mock me!" Maka pulled on the weed, but it was no use. Soul! she called, trying to feel his wavelength. Soul! You can't kill her this way! I'm sorry for what happened to Wes! But if you get too deep into the black blood...you won't be able to be sane again! Soul knocked Calypso to the ground and prepared to sever her head. He stepped onto the ground, over her and with wild eyes lifted his blade to the sky. Maka did the only thing she could think of. She ran behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Please, Soul. Just listen...

In the dark realm of chaos and madness that was Soul's mind, did not let up. The walls bled with black blood. The ground cracking beneath his feet. Was there nothing he could do now? He was too angry to remember. What was he fighting for? To kill. Yes, that was it. He remembered him saying the words. I will kill you. She would pay for what she did to his brother. There was something else too...something faint. He felt a warmth. Where did it come from? Then, there was a song. A humming melody that we wished he could remember. That song...in G major...he knew so well, yet not at all. Where did it come from? He slowly felt himself coming out the darkness, the light taking over, the song getting louder. A name...he thought. A soul. Something that always brought him back. Maka.

She felt his breathing regulate as he lowered his scythe hand. She let go, allowing him to turn and look at her. With a simple slice he cut the weed from her face. It fell to the floor. He turned back to the witch and grabbed Maka's hand, turning into a full scythe without a word. Maka sighed in relief.

"Sorry," she said to Calypso, who was cowering below them, in her human form. "But I'll be taking your soul now."

"You call me the monster..." she spat. "You're the ones who pointlessly slaughter innocent witches to make your precious Death Scythes."

"You should know that your sister, Arachne, was the one to come up with that idea," Maka explained. Calypso shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No," she protested. "My sister was an innocent victim of the DWMA. How dare you say she was a part of this!"

"If I let you live..." Maka suggested. "Would you promise to leave the DWMA alone from now on?"

"Never!" she shouted. "I haven't finished with you! I will make you regret ever joining that stupid academy! I will not rest until I get my revenge!" Maka shook her head. She nodded to Soul who allowed her to lift him up in the air. With one final cut, her head detached from her body, disintegrating into a million tiny little crabs. The only thing left, was the soul. Soul turned back into a human, reached out and grabbed it.

"I suppose if I eat this..." he began.

"I don't know. I think it'll make you even more powerful," Maka figured. Soul stared at it for a long time, but ended up dropping it.

"I think I'd rather just stick with my training," he said. He looked over to where his brother was. "Maka, use my brother's phone to call an ambulance." Maka agreed to this as Soul walked over to his brother, attempting to treat his wounds with his own shirt. "We did it," he said smiling. "We beat the witch, Wes. You're free now."

***

It wasn't long before the ambulance came and took Wes to the hospital. They said that if there was any chance of him surviving, it would be known within the next 24 hours. Maka and Soul were offered a chance to go with him, but Soul turned them down. He didn't want to see him hooked up to a machine, even if it was to save his life.

After it was all over, he sat in the elaborate house, thinking. What was he going to do now? He had an obligation as a Death Scythe to return to battle as soon as possible. But fighting was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. Especially if he had to be apart from Maka again. Maka...his cheeks grew pink. He kissed her! What a stupid thing to do! And right before a battle! He wondered what she thought, how she would react if he brought it up. She certainly didn't react after the fact. Or perhaps she did and he was too distracted to notice. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he just chalk it off as an impulse that meant nothing more? He wasn't sure. But he felt stupid. All those years of avoiding this very situation, and here he was falling into the trap he so wanted to evade. His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

"Soul?" It was Maka. She had allowed him to sit there alone to grieve. I guess my time is up, he thought. "You've been here for an hour now. Do you need more time?" Soul sighed.

"No, I'm okay." He stood up without looking at her and brushed the dust off of his pants. Taking in one last look at his brother's elaborate house, he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked, concerned. "Cause if you need me to leave..."

"He's not going to die, Maka," Soul stated. "I'm not mourning him just yet." He didn't move.

"Of course," was all she could say. He could tell she was worried about him. He wished she wouldn't worry so much. Soul turned around and walk toward her. The two closed the door behind them, saying goodbye to the house. They walked along the street for a while, not talking or looking at each other. Finally, Soul stopped. "What is it?" Maka stopped a few feet behind him.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," he said quietly. Maka was thrown off.

"What do you mean?"

"The witches are revolting because we keep killing them, and the more we kill the more they keep coming. I'm so tired of fighting."

"It is what we're supposed to do. As students of the academy, we fight anything that threatens the safety of our world."

"At what cost?" he snapped. He turned and looked her directly in the eye. "The DWMA knew a student was being targeted by a witch, yet did nothing about it! It isn't like they're a perfect institution! If they were you wouldn't-" he stopped, before he got carried away. "They're so caught up in their war that they aren't doing what they said they would do. And that's protect the people of this city."

"I'm sure if I were just a random citizen things would be different, Soul. You shouldn't worry so much about this." She walked up to him. His shoulders tensed up, which concerned Maka. "What are you so uptight about?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. Why couldn't he get through to her?

"What would have happened if Wes hadn't been there?" His eyes burned. "That witch would have taken you away! She would have tortured you or beaten you or made you her slave and I would have been helpless to stop it!"

"Soul..."

"Yeah, we won today. My brother could die. We killed a witch which means another is just going to follow right behind. Don't you see? It's never going to end! Someone's always going to try to kill us! All because I'm a Death Scythe!"

"Now hold on!"

"They won't even let us fight together anymore! It's not like before when I couldn't do anything because I was weak. I can't do anything because they won't let me! I know you can take care of yourself, but against that? Against a witch? I can't just sit and watch as this school rips away the only good thing in my life!" He sighed, calming himself down. "You can't possibly feel safe after what has just happened."

Maka looked at her partner. Of course she didn't feel safe, and she couldn't blame Soul for feeling the way he did either. It was true, she had lost a lot of her faith in the academy since they separated her and Soul, but not quite to the same extent it seemed Soul did. She wondered what they were telling him about fighting on the front lines. Something certainly had changed him. He was afraid. Not only that, but he felt weak, Maka guessed. It was a part of him he never showed her, but she knew it was there. Just as he knew how she wanted to become stronger.

"I-I want..." he stammered and looked at his feet. "I just want to be sure you'll be okay. And right now I don't even know if I will be."

"You're right," Maka spoke up. Soul's head shot up.

"What?"

"I'm a two-star meister! I created a Death Scythe for crying out loud!" She gave him a determined smile. "I should be fighting on the front lines too!" Soul's jaw dropped.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know, but that's what I'm saying! I helped defeat the Kishin! Why am I not fighting with the rest of the meisters in this battle?"

"Because your father said you weren't..."

"That's so stupid! I should be fighting too! We should be fighting together!" she snapped. "That's what they trained us for, right?"

Soul cringed. He didn't like the idea of Maka fighting witches on the front lines. But, he knew that he would be much stronger with his original meister than with any of the others at this point.

"My training says otherwise," he remembered. Maka frowned.

"It's not fair," she said. Soul released his hands from her shoulders.

"Hey, Maka"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was smart? What your father did?" his words were honest and sincere. "You know, marrying your mother?" Maka blushed.

"My Papa couldn't keep a commitment. It broke my Mama's heart and completely ruined my life. I'd say that's a big fat no."

"Yeah, but, that's your Dad, right?" Soul explained. "Not everyone would have that problem. Let's say it was someone else. Anyone else. Do you think it's a smart idea?"

Maka hesitated. "I...I don't know. I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"On the partners. Not everyone can withstand that kind of pressure. They'd have to marry young, so it would cause a lot of social fallout. There would always be the chance that...one could fall in love with the other like Mama fell in love with Papa. It's a difficult process, and there isn't a 100% guarantee it would work."

"Do you think it would be worth it? To never have to say goodbye?"

"I don't know. Do you?" she retorted. Soul shrugged.

"I don't know." They looked at each other for a long time. Both of them thinking maybe it was worth it, but only if the other thought so. Maka broke her gaze first.

"Haha! Well, it's a nice dream at least," she said, putting her hands behind her back. Soul smiled.

"Yeah," he said. He would wait to talk about the kiss. One thing at a time, I guess. He flashed his sharp teeth and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home." She took his hand and held it firm.

He'll tell me when he's ready, she thought. They walked hand in hand down the street, unsure of how long the reunion would last. But they were alive and together, and really that's all Maka and Soul cared about. Life, after all, was created for change. Yet in the midst of the chaos they would always find a way to make it back to one another. Because that's what good partners did. Not just in textbooks and lesson plans, but in life.


End file.
